Inspirational Canvas
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: As of now the canvas was blank. Itachi can't believe his inspiration came from a conniving blonde idiot. [This Fanficition means alot to me, please read and review, thank you] Chapters got mixed, sorry. 5 posted. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi feigned in the bright light in front of him. Maybe to bright, but he didn't care. Inspiration was found everywhere, he supposes. Though his hands were stilled, a thought did occur to him, but left quicker than it came. Artist was a word that people described him as rarely. He didn't, a thinker if you will. He just had spectrum of ideas and explained them with his brush. His face had a mixture of pink and orange, with his nose nabbed with a golden blue color. His studio was usually in tatters. Paintbrushes everywhere, paint, drawings on the ceiling, paint on the walls. His clothes were a piece of art in its self. His baggy big long sleeved white shirt danced in the light, with the mixture of purple and green. It was a decorum, actually. His black yoga pants were now a color he couldn't describe. Gray maybe. His black thin framed glasses were smudged with a bright yellow, making the bright light flash his eyes in a more condescending fashion. Inspiration was hard to find these days. Inspiration was always hard to find, since he was diagnosed. With aspergers, it would explain his inability to speak like a _normal_ human. His parents would worry, since he'd close himself off. Which they called solitude, he just liked peace and quiet. As if living in a house full of lack of luster was enough, and his 'disease' to boot, his father never approved of most of things he believed in. Like how he had a passion for not one, but _all_ genders. He referred to it as human love. People could call it pansexuality if they felt better about it. He didn't have a preference, but his father took some time to absorb it all. The first time he told his family also marked when he decided he was a vegetarian. He wasn't fond of vegetables though, fruits really. Carrots were his least favorite, even if they'd help his God awful eyesight.

Itachi dipped his brush in the water once. The canvas in front on him was still blank. There really wasn't any inspiration here. Artists usually bring things that they feel onto the white dullness in front of them. There wasn't much to think about. Expect about maybe four years ago he suffered from Castleman disease. He wasn't lucky in that apartment. His brother stayed by his side day and night. Sasuke always was fond of him. Even through his preferences. Sasuke wasn't alike to him at all. For example he was akin to bragging. They were a wealthy family, to put it bluntly. Sasuke relished in the fact and took time to make those he despised around him jealous. Itachi found he was more among the common branch. A simple civilian life in a far off beach with whoever or whomever, painting the scenery would be fine. Even if most things Itachi painted or drew didn't last a day. He changed his mind alot. His paintings ended up in the trash or shredded to use as confetti for a sculpture he'd craft. Which he usually ended up melting days after. Itachi dipped his brush into the lime green and made one slash across the canvas. It looked plain, lifeless. He made more splashes, of purple, pink, red, yellow. He didn't expect for it to end up looking like a cheetah chasing down its pray. It popped out due to the different colors, making it look as if the cheetah was coming after you. His mother loved to brag about his artistic side. Even if he found it inappropriate, it always brought a small smile to grace his face. Though he guessed he'd admit he was talented, for his age. Eighteen and a half. He stood up and cracked his neck. He'd let the painting dry, he might throw it away. Or let it hang for a while.

"Nice tiger." Sasuke snickered at Itachi's studio doorway. Sasuke was only sixteen, but he had a very foul language. And a very foul mind as well. Itachi hoped he didn't read things that suggested _that._ He'd die of discomfort if he found his brother pleasuring himself to a pornographic film or a suggestive image. He almost shuddered from the thought. He wouldn't think about that. It made it almost _worse._ Sasuke examined the 'tiger' and almost snorted at how unidentifiable it was. "Or Cheetah." He corrected himself. Itachi cracked his knuckles and fixed his messy bun. He removed the paint brush from his raven locks. Sasuke's hair was more wild than his, and darker. A navy blue dark, just like their mother. Itachi inherented his tear drafts from his father, and the fact that he didn't sleep as opposed to sculpting.

"I had a lack of inspiration." Itachi spoke calmy and wiped his glasses swiftly. They were a nuisance when painting. But he didn't despise them as much as he hated his contacts. They apparently brought out his eyes, coming from his many butlers. Sasuke did snort this time and carefully tapped the cheetah splash color painting.

"That's rare. But I did come here for a reason-and it _was not_ to watch you make your handiwork. So don't ask, I remember last time. Anyway, dad and mom were planning to head out. You know their thirty sixth anniversary. So I was going to let Naruto and Kiba come and trash the place. I wanted to ask if it would be okay with you." Sasuke stared while Itachi gathered his mixed paint and dirty, murky water. Itachi shrugged, would have come as a surprise, but Itachi wasn't very _vocal_ since he was diagnosed. He was more closed off really. He rarely smiled or laughed. He ate scarcely, but it wasn't something to worry about too much since he did jog occasionally. He had a build, somewhat. But he wasn't really trying to be social, aspergers or not. "I wanted you to meet them before. So I wanted to ask that too. But you _do_ seem busy." Sasuke muttered. He wanted for Itachi to meet his girlfriend, Sakura. Itachi wasn't judgemental, but he had a wierd ability that scared people off.

"I'll see to it I won't be to busy. They can come over. But..." Itachi began. Sasuke knew this. They had to stay away from the studio. It was literally only Itachi's place. He slept there sometimes. He was hesitant at first to even let his family enter, afraid they'd mess something up. In the end his father did accidently rip the white sheet paper that was taped up and sprawled all over the room. So there was that. Sasuke nodded and playfully saluted off his brother. Itachi perked, a new idea coming to mind. He splashed his light blue paint on the walls and used his hands to manipulate it to make a very realistic view of Sasuke's features. Well, to another person they looked like normal crashing waves on a coast. But to him they accentuated how Sasuke was and how he acted. Itachi smiled proudly at his new wall backround and proceeded with his cleaning up. They were all over each other, Sasuke gaped. His parents were allowed to be mushy for once a year. But they were just being sickly sweet. He almost thanked whatever God that was up there when they left. He was actually glad to see Naruto's dumb face holding up bags of junk food and over filled action packed movies. Kiba looked as stupid as he, with mediocre videogames. And a phonebook, in case on future prank calls they'd make. Shikamaru had his normal lazy attitude creeping out, his hands were all but empty except for the huge bottles of soda and pop rocks. Sakura had the speakers, since her's where the best, for when they'd listen to shit music and pig out. It was great, only _half_ of the stuff they probably wouldn't be able to do, since Itachi was home. Sasuke sighed and stepped out of the house closing the door.

He had to get their minds mentally prepared for meeting his socially awkward older brother. "Okay, here's the thing guys-"

"And girl." Sakura added. Sasuke rolled his eyes affectionately. Even though she was a girl, she liked to hang out with them. Even with their constant guy bickering, and Naruto's shit eating grin. He admired the pink shorts and white tank top she wore. The knee high bright pink boots and the fact that her small cleavage was showing. Her hair was in a long braid, with that white headband of hers. He mentally shook his head, no time to gawk.

" _And girl._ So, you know I've got an older brother. But there are a few things you should know." Sasuke paused waiting for reactions.

"What, he isn't a mass murdering psycho, is he?" Naruto joked, whereas Sasuke gave him a blank stare, making him chuckle nervously. "He isn't, is he?" Sasuke hit his head with force.

"Of course not! Just, _listen._ " They realized he was being serious and got serious themselves. As serious as they could be at least. "He's sort of..closed off and awkward. So no big comments about things like 'sex life' or any dumb jokes. Naruto. Also don't mention meat, He's sort of a die hard vegetarian." Naruto gasped like he was hurt that the man didn't stuff his face with every possible meat choices in the world. Like giraffe, goat, pork, God there were so many choices. "He..was diagnosed with aspergers a two years back. It was sometime _after_ he barely survived from Castleman disease." The look of sympathy they gave him, he did not need. Nor want. "He's an artist, sculptor, drawer. Anything that has to do with art, really." Sasuke smiled, just thinking about Itachi molding clay to look like his imagination. Which was wild. Right when his friends thought he was finished he remembered one last thing. "Oh, and he sort of..is..pansexual? Yeah." Sasuke finished.

"What, he has a thing for frying pans?" Kiba asked, receiving a slap on the face from Sakura. For which Sasuke inwardly thanked her for. "Ow! What was that for? It was a legitimate question!" Kiba rubbed his cheek and whimpered when Sakura raised her fist again.

Shikamaru sighed. "It means he doesn't care about a person's bioligical sex, sex, gender, or gender identification." Shikamaru explained like Kiba was a challenged child. Kiba rose his brows and scratched his head.

"Like, he'd bang Sakura, or you?" Shikamaru shrugged and nodded at Naruto's question. Sasuke sighed and deemed them ready to meet his brother. He opened the door slowly only to see his brother walking into the living room holding up a bucket of clay. His cheeks were fully smeared with it now, as we're his glasses. His raven hair still had paint in it and a bit of clay. He was still in his big white shirt and yoga pants, that now had a bit of clay. He still had no shoes on though, which was why they had tinged of light blue. In Sakura's eyes, he was attractive. But he was an Uchiha, so what was she to expect? But Naruto, he felt his heart stop for a second. He didn't really matter to see that he was a guy, he just saw that he was stunning. And didn't hurt that he'd date Naruto, regardless. Naruto slapped his face on the inside. The hell was he thinking? He just met the guy. Actually he hadn't even met him, it wasn't formal yet. He was just shocked by his pretty boy face. Yeah, that was it. Itachi blinked at them and moved the tub of clay from his face, so he could see them properly. His eye caught wind of the pink haired girl first. She was colorfully dressed, and her face spoke volumes. The other boy had a spiky ponytail, and gave off a bored attitude. Then the last two seemed almost exactly alike. They had shit eating grins plastered on their faces and looked around as if it was a great house to mess up. Sasuke wasn't lying when he said that then. But the blonde boy. He was maybe too bright for Itachi. His cerulean blue eyes were captivating. And nonsensical when you thought about how idiotic he looked. Itachi discarded the feeling of painting the sun when he saw the boy and set the tub down. Sasuke breathed out.

"Itachi, these are the wierdos I have to call friends." They glared at him at that. "Except her, she's my girlfriend. Her name's Sakura." Sakura planted the shit eating grin on her own face at that and gave Itachi a small wave. "The lazy bastard is Shikamaru. He may not look it, but he's a genuine genius, especially at Halo." Shikamaru opened his eyes and yawned slightly. Smiling at the compliment, nonetheless. "That's Kiba, nothing special there though. Except for his uncanny and wierd love for dogs. And similarity to them.." Sasuke muttered the last part, but Sakura snickered at hearing it. Kiba himself groaned at the entire comment. Naruto grinned realizing he was next. "That's pretty much everyone that's relevant." Naruto frowned.

"Go suck one, prick!" Naruto barked. He composed himself and turned towards Itachi. "The name is Naruto, pretty much the only _relevant_ person among us. Sasuke is just jealous of my sick RPG skills." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'd shake your hand, but I'd probably be offered millions of dollars for my hand if it had paint that touched an Uchiha." The comment almost made Itachi roll his own eyes. Naruto glared when Sasuke muttered something incoherent. "What'd you say, bastard?" Naruto twitched.

"Nice to meet you all." Itachi spoke calmy, even when the two idiots began throwing insults at each other back and forth. "As you may already know, I'm Itachi." He had a polite ring to his tone. Naruto blinked and watched him pick his tub of clay back up.

"So, you paint and stuff?" Naruto asked even as Sasuke commented on his 'and stuff' part of speech. Itachi nodded and waited for his question. He desperately wanted to escape and continue making his emotions splash on the walls of his studio. And he was preparing for that sculpture. "Can I see?" Sasuke glared at him and hit his head. He knew about how his brother was hesitant towards that. He never showed his art to strangers, especially not people he's just met. Itachi never even let his mother see his macaroni art he made when he was younger. Or the handprint he had to make for his father. He just didn't show his art. He always said he didn't want to take his passion for art into an accord. He kept it to himself. Didn't expose it, nor did he want to. It's not like he was afraid of being judged by anyone. He took criticism fairly well. He just _didn't_ show his art. Itachi explained slowly, "I prefer not reveal my art to others, sorry." Itachi then exited the room to put himself back into his constant solitude and sculpt in peace. Naruto was a bit saddened by that. Because for some reason he really wanted Itachi to like him. He wondered about what type of artist Itachi was. Sasuke definitely wasn't lying when he said Itachi was closed off. But for the dumbest reason he wanted Itachi to let him in.

Itachi walked into his studio and set the tub down. That was peculiar, he never had a spark like that before. He set out his sculpture platform and thought it over. For some reason the only colors coming to his mind was yellow, and cerulean blue. The last colors he'd seen then. Alright, the sun it was. Itachi sprawled the clay over the platform and set a fan in front of it. He'd wait for it dry, and then use it as a starting point. He turned towards his previous blue wave painting. He picked up his brush and dipped it in the yellow. He didn't know what he was doing until he was done. He outlined the crashing waves with red and orange, so the painting was more. It wasn't Sasuke's features anymore. It was more of Naruto's now, even if he didn't know much about the boy. He put the brush back into the water and made a tuneful face. There was something missing from the wall. Something he just didn't capture. A certain spark of a color. He couldn't put his finger on it. Naruto was a name that _sounded_ full of colors. But, there was a certain dainty color there as well. Itachi picked up the gray paint roller and patted it down all over the waves, making them a bit less visable. It made it look like the crashing waves were lost. That's what Naruto seemed like he was. Lost. Itachi walked out to make his way to his paint room. Where he kept extra paint.

"That was totally rigged, I used my boost!" Kiba pouted when he lost once more to Sasuke at Mario Kart 8. As usual he got first place. Which Kiba thought he rightfully deserved. Sakura also popped up out of nowhere and snagged second place. Making Kiba end up in third. Shikamaru didn't care either way and lost woefully, retaining ninth place. Naruto couldn't play that match since it was only four player split screen. It didn't help Kiba that Sasuke played as Mario and Sakura played as Peach. And now they were bragging about their 'couple beatdown' they gave Kiba.

"Whatever, I wanted to get started watching movies. The Terminator or Matrix?" Naruto asked in the backround as he put away his giant bag of hot cheetos. Sakura snorted.

"Neither. I want to watch Kill Bill." Sakura said pointing at Naruto with her big toe, since she removed her shoes long ago. Shikamaru almost threw up at the fact of watching that movie. Sasuke didn't want to watch it either, but Sakura's word was law.

"It depends on which one here. Volume 1, or 2?" Sasuke wasn't having it when she pointed up two fingers and chugged her diet coke. Volume one he could at least tolerate. It didn't hurt that back then looking at Uma Thurman's legs was just too sexy for any straight man to discard. Or pansexual. Since he swore he saw Itachi look at her legs at least once, when she was fighting. Shikamaru shook his head.

"None of those movies are good at all. We'll watch RoboCop." They all looked at him in confusion and shrugged. They agreed on it and pulled out the movie disc. It wasn't a secret that Shikamaru had great taste in movies, and when he spoke an idea it usually stopped a fight, so they complied.

Naruto scooted up and sat on the bean bag that was right in front of Sasuke's sixty inch plasma flat screen television. Kiba preferred to lay on the ground surrounded by snacks, and Sasuke's ridiculous amount of blankets. Shikamaru sat back on many pillows with a Hershey in his hands as they watched the beginning credits. Sasuke and Sakura cuddled up on his bed and giggled over whatever that couple talked about. Naruto was sickened by it. It took him a while to get over the fact that they were together, since he used to like Sakura. And Sasuke was his best friend, who hadn't known that. It cracked his heart up a bit, and it pained him to hang out with his normal group of friends when he had too see Sasuke be all mushy and lovey dovey. Like before, it made him sick. He's over it now, but he does wish he could find someone to be with himself. Naruto felt himself start to breath heavier and break out a cold sweat thinking about it. His hands got clammy and he had to close his eyes tightly and ball his fists. He should stop thinking about this. Shikamaru gave him a confused look. Naruto stood quickly and excused himself. This happened alot, he'd think badly and get quesy. He held his stomach and ran to the restroom. He spewed the chips he had previously consumed into the toilet and let the corner of his eyes water. He breathed heavily and up chucked more. People assumed his life was easy and he was always a happy go lucky kid. Well it wasn't and he was not.

His mother passed away the moment she gave birth to him. His older brother Kyuubi always blamed him for it. He got drunk when he was underage and crashed into the side of their house. Into the kitchen. It impacted with his father. He barely avoided it, but he got crippled for life. So he lived with his dad, Minato and God Father, Jiraiya. But his God Father was ill, and was likely to pass away. He already lost a brother and mother, he couldn't even fathom losing more family. He spit out some small drops of blood and washed his face. He sat on the ground of the restroom and held his stomach. His breathing slowed and he reopened his eyes. He stood up slowly and staggered to the doorway. The wall barely lifted him up. His vision got blurry, and he didn't know where he was walking. He entered a room, a white room. But with paint and colors everywhere. The bright light almost blinded him. He turned abruptly when the door creaked, showing Sasuke's brother. "I'm sorry, I got a bit lost. I didn't mean to snoop." Itachi set down the new cans of paint he gathered and shifted. What was he supposed to say? That it was okay and he didn't mind. That's what any other person would say. His thoughts were never this much conflicted, unless he was with people that were other than family.

"It's alright." He did look a bit lost. Itachi moved uncomfortably again. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Itachi pointed out. Naruto faked a smile.

"Its cool, just think I ate too many cheetos!" He grinned. But Itachi could see the lie behind it. He didn't pry though, it wasn't his place to do so. "So, is this your art room?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject. Itachi noted how he kept holding his stomach. Itachi nodded and walked towards the dry clay and turned the fan off. Naruto watched as he added another coat and began to mold it in his vision. Itachi would be wierd about doing his art in front of anyone, even family, but something about Naruto's presence was soothing. And serene. Itachi made the clay end up looking like a modified version of water. It did look kind of like sun rays. They started from the bottom and moved everywhere. The bright light made it look like the sun. Itachi decided he'd paint it.

"You're talented." Naruto spoke up, the sick feeling from his stomach gone. Itachi almost forgot he was there and paused in his musings. Naruto frowned. "Again, sorry for the barge in. Sorry to make you uncomfortable." Naruto left the room, leaving Itachi with his thoughts. Naruto stayed outside the door listening to Itachi play classical music and begin to let his sculpture dry. He left after a while to rejoin his friends. Once he entered they all shot him a concerned look. They knew of his tendency to think bad thoughts and have to respite by crying, or throwing up. Shikamaru noticed how he looked a bit more uplifted. Sakura stood and paused the movie. She went to Naruto and pressed her hand on his forehead. It was cold, so he was fine. He gazed at her emerald eyes. Old Naruto would have tried to kiss her. But he didn't, he was somewhat a new Naruto.

"Did you throw up?" Sakura whispered as the others began to gather around them.

"Yeah.." His breath smelled like hot cheetos and tap water. Sakura frowned, as did the others, but Naruto replied with his dumb grin, "Made that toilet sick too, points for that!" They laughed bitterly. Sasuke then got serious and eyed Naruto.

"You sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned and they locked in a staring match. He knew the real meaning behind those words. Sasuke was asking if he wanted to call his dad. They had a pretty strong bond to know each other that well. Whenever Naruto threw up and shook violently from remembering bad things, he'd call his dad to vent his sorrows. The last time he cried for hours about how he killed his mother and his brother. And how he made his father end up crippled for life.

"Aw, you do care!" Naruto cooed as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kiba recognized the exchange between the two, and perked.

"Well, we stopped at the part where RoboCop is about to track down Boddicker to that cocaine factory." They smiled and returned to their respective areas to watch the rest of the old timey movie.

Itachi stared at the toilet and realized why Naruto held his stomach so much. He flushed the remnants of the poor boy's stomach and covered his nose from the smell. He was never fond of cheetos. Just because he didn't like spicy things. He more liked sweets, fruit candies and such. He washed his hands and freed the clay from his hair. Right when he was about to close up shop he added two more colors to the canvas on the wall. Red and white. The red signified Naruto's up chuck, it was wierd he knew. It also showed his self hatred for his backround. Itachi didn't know what it was he hated himself for personally, but he saw it in his eyes. The white was due to the paleness of Naruto's body when he was afraid, even though the walls were already white, the white was one color that popped out in the canvas that was his wall. He pat down the new colors with more gray, since Naruto still seemed lost. Itachi didn't know why he was so intrigued with the boy two years younger of age than him, but something about him brought about his inspiration. Itachi decided to call it a day in the studio and left to let the canvas dry. It was surprising to wake up the next morning to say the least. He awoke feeling sweaty and wet. His entire body had sweat on it, he didn't sleep with any blankets so he didn't understand it. He brushed it off, it must be nothing. It scoured for his glasses for a while, until finding them on his head. The time was exact to check on his sculpture. He shifted but quickly fell to the floor upon standing up. For some reason he felt weaker and a bit lighter. It must be nothing, he told himself again. He's probably just hungry. He wouldn't know, since he tended to neglect himself from his needs. He stood from clutching his nightstand and shook towards the door.

The house was quiet, but he could hear his mother awake and making breakfast. She was still overly happy from her and Fugaku's anniversary. After all the years he finally agreed to renew their vows. Itachi entered the kitchen to see her making an egg sandwitch for his father and herself, since Sasuke awoke super early to go out with friends for breakfast. Itachi was a picky eater even if he wouldn't admit it. A five year old was willing to try more foods than he was. He saw a small fruit salad already prepared for him. He felt his stomach shake and he felt himself sweat again. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. He sat down in front of the food and even though it didn't have a distinct smell, it made him want to just go back to sleep, he felt weak all of a sudden. But he'd eat some, he didn't want his mother to worry.

"Good Morning Itachi. How was your night?" She asked sweetly as usual. Itachi smiled bitterly back. _It was awful._ Is what he wanted to say. He had tossed and turned and sweat unbelievably. His body quaked and he probably only got in two hours of rest at most. Itachi set his fork down and refrained from putting anything else in his mouth.

"Fine. But I apologize dearly, I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment." Itachi explained slowly as he felt himself grow tired and wobble slightly. His mother frowned deeply. She walked towards him and felt his forehead. Which along with his arms and legs began to ache badly. His mother gasped.

"Honey, you're burning up!" She exclaimed and helped him stand. He brushed it off, but felt his entire body shake violently. He wanted to protest to her helping him but his throat began to feel very sore and dry. Under his eyes began to itch as well. He felt the heat press to his cheeks and stomach, he droned off, he felt like he couldn't breathe and was drowning, he gasped and fainted. The last thing he remembered hearing was his mother's sob of terror. He really wish he hadn't worried her, she was previously in an extra happy mood.

Sasuke was out at the cafe with Naruto and Kiba when his mother called him, hyperventilating and seemingly crying. Naruto and Kiba gave confused looks. Sasuke's phone was always on speaker phone, he always thought that any conversation he had was never that important. The last important call he had was when when he found out Itachi had aspergers and before that when he learned of Itachi's Castleman disease. It was just Castleman and not MCD. Multicentric Castleman disease. Though he remembered the doctor said it was a fifty percent chance that Itachi could get it since most patients went from CD, to MCD. Sasuke hoped, _knew_ Itachi wasn't that fifty percent chance. But his mother's voice right now was shaking and she was definitely crying, uncontrollably too.

"Mom, calm down. What happened, what are you trying to say?" Sasuke tried to get it out of her as effectively as he could. But he swore he heard _brother_ and _fainted_ in between her rapid sobs. And when it came to Itachi, he did not think that rationally, because no one hurt his family. Not even a disease he was incapable of punching, but that didn't matter. He had to know Itachi was okay. If his mother just said he was okay, he'd be okay. But her crying, wailing even, wasn't helping his case. And for a wierd reason Naruto and Kiba looked concerned too, even though they barely knew Itachi. They knew Sasuke, which was enough. But Naruto was listening closely just as Sasuke. Because he swore he heard _sweating_ and _fell_ in her rapid sobs as well.

His mother tried hushing herself. "Your brother, he was just breathing heavily and then, _then_ he-he started to sweat and he was burning up, and-" Mikoto's voice hitched and was cut off.

"What do you mean he _was?"_ Sasuke asked, almost demanded. Mikoto sniffed and began to rack and cry more when she desperately looked for her eldest son's heartbeat.

"He fainted Sasuke." Sasuke immediately hung up and dragged the two idiots to his car to get home quick. Because he knew his brother was fine. Itachi was probably joking, right? A sick joke at that for making their mother cry. But Itachi was okay. And not only Sasuke, but Naruto kept saying that to himself. It was rare to feel close camaraderie with someone so quickly. And Naruto lost enough people, even when his friends lost people. It was hard.

The woe of being an only child.

* * *

 **In dedication of my close friend with MCD...Continue to read and review please. Feedback would please us both...**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


	2. Chapter 2

Fugaku left his and his wife's shared bed he was in by the time he even heard his dear Mikoto's sobs. He didn't need an explanation as to what happened, if it made her break down it had to be bad. He racked his brain, what could have happened? She only cried like this whenever someone she loved was hurt. And the last time that was, was when they hadn't known if Itachi would live or not. Then there was his aspergers. Life just seemed to hate him when it came to health. He ran to the kitchen to see his wife barely holding Itachi up and crying, begging for him to wake up. Fugaku took Itachi from her arms and moved them to the couch. He looked for his pulse and sighed in relief when it was there. It was faint, but it was there. Itachi was sweating and even though he was passed out his body was stiff and unmoving. He could see why Mikoto thought the worst. The ambulance wouldn't be necessary. Fugaku snapped at one of their butlers and almost shouted at them to get the personal Uchiha doctor. Mikoto sniffed as Fugaku held her crying form. She couldn't even look at Itachi's pale face. Sasuke ran through the door and gasped at seeing Itachi lying there, almost lifeless. It was a certain to ask if he was alive, but if he wasn't then it would certainly have been much worse. His glasses were off and even unconscious, he was sweating and was tensed. The doctor came in soon after Mikoto's sobs died down a bit, but they got even louder at the doctor's statement. _An early sign of Multicentric Castleman Disease._ It was just a fever, but that's what they thought right before Itachi fainted in the sidewalk of the city and was rushed to the emergency room. He stayed there for most of his days, he could barely move or breathe. Naruto blinked, he didn't want to admit but Itachi looked almost..peaceful. He looked serene almost, it was a sick thought though. And he's never seen Sasuke look so broken. Kiba ended up falling asleep waiting for Itachi to awake. Mikoto and Fugaku stayed awake and sat on the floor next to the couch. Sasuke however was pacing the room, waiting for his brother to get up already. With Naruto trying to calm him down.

"You've gotta stop walking back and forth. You're making me nervous." Naruto joked. Sasuke didn't listen to him, because from the smallest joke he'd probably do something he'd regret. Either cry, or start to scream at somebody. Because it wasn't fair that Itachi had to always suffer, when he was the strongest and smartest person Sasuke knew. Naruto turned to look at Itachi and sighed.

"It's not funny, Naruto." Sasuke seethed, and kept pacing. It actually legitimately pissed Sasuke off. Since MCD mostly affected people with HIV or AIDS. And from all they knew Itachi was a _virgin_. But there was always that portion of people that still got it, even if there was no sexual activity. It made him so much more furious. They all jumped when they heard a groan come from Itachi. Mikoto sniffed and turned towards his body, tears of joy started to pour from her eyes once Itachi opened his eyes. Fugaku sighed in relief and Sasuke was thanking God. Kiba woke up and smiled to see he was finally awake and he could leave. Hey, he was just trying to be a supportive friend, but he's tired! Naruto and Kiba made a move to leave, but Naruto turned back to stare for just a while. He smiled again and exited.

"Itachi! You scared us all half to death!" Mikoto sighed as she hugged her son. He groaned, his entire body was still aching. Under his eyes were still itching too, it must have been a rash developing.

"Sorry.." Itachi muttered, not really used to that much physical activity. And his throat still felt very sore. Fugaku smiled as he and his wife walked away to give Itachi some space. Sasuke however.

"You've got to stop neglecting yourself. The doctor said it was just a fever, but that's one of the symptoms!" Sasuke whisper shouted so that their parents wouldn't hear. Itachi groaned as he swung his legs over the couch to be in a sitting position. Itachi usually was neglecting himself. But he had just started to get better. Since his father made him get out of the house to exercise. His mother wanted him to drop the vegetarian thing so he could fatten up, but he was a wall about that. In Sasuke's eyes he was still to thin, which was another symptom. He didn't want to believe that his brother could get any _worse._ Itachi seemed to disregard the entire thing, as if he didn't care. But his family cared, their mother cried for God's sake! It wasn't something _to_ disregard.

"Symptoms.." Itachi repeated and grabbed his glasses off the counter, standing up. Sasuke stayed silent and clenched his fists. Itachi sighed and was hesitant to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's just a fever Sasuke. I'll be fine." Itachi tried to reassure him. Sasuke hardened his features and flattened his lips into a thin line.

"You...promise?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi wanted to shake his head and walk away. How could he promise something like that? It's not like that was in his control. Sure, he could eat more and exercise more and go to bed early, but that wouldn't stop it. Itachi knew he could get the worse version of Castleman disease. And he knew his brother knew so too. But he wouldn't tell his little brother that. Sasuke would act irrationally and try to do something even more irrational. So, how was Itachi supposed to promise that? He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't get the disease. Itachi furrowed his brows and nodded slowly.

"I promise." He promises as much as he could. Sasuke smiled and hugged him. Itachi stayed still, he hid the fact that the hug pained his already aching muscles.

* * *

Itachi sat in the middle of his studio and stared at his sculpture. For the time he was fainted it had melted slightly. He didn't know who turned up the heat in the house, but his art had suffered. His clothes weren't even a mess yet. His hair was in its artistic bun, but his long sleeved baggy white shirt and black yoga pants were the same color they were when he entered. His brain was empty. Usually fluttering with ideas, but right now he didn't have anything to put down onto any canvas. He brought his knees to his chest and groaned. It wasn't a normal fever, because if it was his muscles wouldn't have hurt so bad. And the forming rash under his eyes wouldn't have been there. As much willpower as he had he knew he wanted to scratch. His skin felt a bit cold, and he started to sweat again. Fainting with no one around wouldn't be wise. He lifted his aching arm and dipped the paint brush into the water. The last colors he remembered seeing before he fainted, we're a blob really. There was black. But that was a no brainer. Gray had been there too. He could remember the Navy blue of his mother's dress, from the last person he was looking at. And the dim white light from when he had completely fainted. Itachi furrowed his brows and held his shoulder. It began to feel very stiff. Maybe painting was a bad idea right now. The colors swirling in his head left and he stretched out on the floor. He watched as his sculpture began to melt more effectively. It would be a good idea for him to open the window, but he felt to weak to move. But he also felt to weak to even lay down and sleep. He scratched under his eyes.

Naruto glared at the piece of paper in his hand. Fifty two, and the number they were at now was only forty. He groaned, he wasn't always patient when it came to the super market. He dug in his pocket, looking for his cell phone and decided to occupy himself by playing Clash of Clans. His base started to get even bigger, which actually made more people want to raid him. But where exactly was his phone? The last he had it was when he was at that bastard Sasuke's house. And when he stumbled into that all white room with the paint. He couldn't have left it in that art room. He just couldn't have. He sighed. Didn't help that the way to Sasuke's house was way to far to walk. He groaned this time. He should leave now, and return quickly to get that bread he had to pick up. Naruto walked out quickly and ran off to Sasuke's house. He'd be back at the super market before they called his number. But he really needed to get that phone of his. He just hoped Sasuke's brother would let him back in. He might be lucky, and he'd be asleep. Well, hopefully not fainted asleep, but sleeping. Sasuke had said before that Itachi had that Castleman disease thing a few years ago. And that he still suffered from after effects, but that wasn't in a long time. Naruto slowed down in his running once he saw Sasuke's house coming into view from the distance. He went up to the gold encrusted doorbell and rang.

Itachi coughed violently and shook when he was done. He was developing a massive headache. And his legs started to feel very numb. The blood began to rush to his head, and he was feeling very nauseous. Because of his legs this was the worst time for someone to appear at the door. Sasuke wouldn't hear it since he decided to lock himself in his room and earmuff himself. Itachi didn't want to know what his parents were doing. He didn't want to think they were having _that._ Because his mother would probably be crying her self to sleep from thinking bad thoughts about Itachi. Itachi groaned and lifted himself. He shook when he felt the blood rush to his head even faster. He stumbled downstairs and ignored the help that the butlers tried to give him. He dragged himself to the front door and was more than surprised to see his younger brother's friend again. He blinked and suddenly lost the urge to throw up until he fainted.

"Hey. So I sort of lost my phone..in your art room." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Studio." Itachi corrected and held his stomach. Naruto chuckled nervously again and looked away.

" _Studio._ " Naruto fixed his mistake and put his arms behind his head, like usual. "Anyway, could I check? Or you could check for me. But you probably don't know what my phone looks like." Naruto droned off. Itachi flattened his mouth and exasperated in his mind.

"You can check." Naruto grinned and whistled once Itachi let him in. He followed Itachi to the studio, but barely noticed how Itachi wavered in his steps and paused briefly. Naruto hadn't gotten the impression that he was sick when he first met him. Itachi let him inside the art studio for him to look. Naruto thanked him and smiled once he saw his phone under one of his blank canvas. Itachi didn't notice how vibrant his hair was when he first met him, and how his blue eyes sparkled at anything he saw. Itachi's stomach knotted when Naruto turned and made that huge sparkling white grin. The happiness radiating from him was almost too much. Itachi's stomach knotted more and he felt the numbness in his legs grow and cover his whole body. He had to grip the walls to stand. He couldn't hold it in and Itachi forgot to excuse himself when he went to the nearest restroom to empty his stomach in the toilet. The only thing was that he hadn't eaten anything, and every time he thought of that smile Naruto made he threw up more. What an effect that smile had on him. Itachi didn't even care that his hair was about to get drenched in the contents that exploded out of his mouth. The force almost hurt, his eyes began to water making his eyelashes clump together. His face turned pale and he began to sweat almost _too_ much. He was breathing heavily once he was finished, but it just kept on coming.

He heard a gasp from the doorway. From the corner of his eye he saw Naruto watching and saw him set his phone down on the sink counter. He rushed to Itachi's side and pulled his hair back while he poured his stomach out. Itachi didn't know why Naruto was helping him, since most people would be disgusted and just walk out. But Naruto had a bit of an understandment about throwing up uncontrollably. And even though Itachi was barfing in a white pristine toilet in his best friend's house, he couldn't help but notice how soft Itachi's hair was. And that it was just as soft as he had imagined it would be. He heard Itachi come to a halt and was just breathing short breathes now. Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to do now. Because it sounded like Itachi was about to faint again. His was breathing raggedy, and he was sweating very hard. Naruto looked to see his ankles under his yoga pants were swelling. So like any confused teen would do, he moved him over to his studio and laid him down, since he hadn't known where exactly Itachi's bedroom was.

It took a while, but his breathing got normal and he stopped sweating. He perched himself up on the wall and opened his eyes slowly, and only half way.

"Did my wierd face really gross you out that much?" Naruto joked as Itachi held his stomach and itched his arm, where a small rash was located. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes again.

"No..." Itachi answered honestly. Naruto sweat dropped, he should remember to make his jokes more notable. As in regard to Itachi's aspergers. He looked around to see Itachi's statue melted and his cheetah painting on the floor, not even hung. Naruto bit his upper lip and grinned widely. Itachi refrained from looking at it, because when he did he felt almost too sick. Naruto stood up and helped Itachi stand as well.

"You know what, you need to have some fun!" He smirked. Itachi blinked twice and cocked his head to the side. And Naruto didn't find it cute, because that would be wierd. Wierder than wierd, because that's his best friend's older brother. That was older than him by two years, and was way out of his league, and was of legal age to do _that._ There were just to many reasons as to why he should not have thought that for even half a half a second. He shook it off Taylor Swift style and waited for Itachi's reaction.

" _Fun?_ You mean enjoyment, amusement, or lighthearted pleasure?" Itachi spoke in a monotone voice. Naruto sweat dropped again and looked around the room. The only thing even remotely close to fun was the small radio in the back of the room, othrr than that it was just paint, paper, paintbrushes, tape, clay, and blank canvases. In which anyone else wouldn't be able to work with. But since Naruto was Naruto, he could find amusement in anything. Even a piece of hair from a Gorilla or a feather from inside a Norwegian pillow. He smirked again and dipped his index finger in one of the paint cans. The baby blue one, he swiftly swiped it on Itachi's nose and chuckled about it. Itachi looked at his nose in the corner of his eyes and blinked once again. Was this really what his little brother's friends found amusing? Naruto decided to relish in the paint even more and smeared red on Itachi's long sleeve white baggy shirt. Naruto definitely did not do it to see how hard Itachi's abdomen was. Itachi kneeled down and dipped his pinkie in the orange paint and wiped it off on Naruto's marine colored shirt. He gasped almost too dramatically. Itachi didn't know after that when it turned into a paint war. But it did stop making him feel like crap a monkey ate up and farted out of its ears. In the end Itachi's clothes were completely covered with colors. Some new colors too. He didn't feel very numb anymore, and the swelling on his legs stopped. It was the first time in a long time that he actually laughed, and as people say, laughter really was the best medicine. Naruto ended up covered with all different types of colors as well. Itachi found a very realistic piece of art in Naruto's face. The green that laid on his forehead and the pink that smeared on his chin. All the mixture of colors on his cheeks and in his hair. Inspiration was very easy to find in the smile on his face. That made Itachi now feel healthy and not sick to his stomach. Naruto crawled over to the radio and shuddered when he heard the news when he turned it on. He shuddered even more when Itachi told him hearing the news soothed him. Naruto switched the radio from Classical to 80s Pop and Rock radio. Itachi made a small smile when he watched Naruto dance awfully to 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot.' It was atrocious even, but it really did lighten Itachi's mood. All the dumb gun hands he made, and how Naruto would point them at cans of paint and tell them to hit him with their best shot.

He eventually pulled Itachi in with his hand to dance with him. Even if Itachi kept refusing and was content with watching Naruto's awful dancing. It ended up badly of course. Naruto tripped over a paint roller, making him land on his back with Itachi on top of him since he didn't let go of his hand. And still did not _let go._ Itachi now had a clear view of Naruto's blue eyes. Which were mesmerizing by the way. Naruto also had an exclusive clear view of Itachi's entrapment of eyes. Onyx watching Cerulean and the other way around. The position they were in wouldn't go by easily if someone walked in, especially since Itachi's leg was in between Naruto's, with his arms barely holding him up. Since they started to go a bit numb. It especially didn't help once 'I Will Always Love You,' began to play. Which didn't make sense to either of them since it was 80s **Pop** and **Rock** Radio. Itachi's feeling in his arms was losing and they began to shake, it wasn't like he couldn't support his own body weight, a five year old could carry him. But numbness was something that happened to him lately. He also was losing wieght, not intended of course.

"Well, you certainly hit me with your best shot." Naruto teased. Itachi lifted himself off Naruto and helped him up. They dusted themselves off, and before any awkwardness could seep in, Naruto spoke up. "Well its been fun, or enjoying, amusing, lighthearting and pleasurable. But my dad and God Father are worry warts." Naruto chuckled and saluted Itachi. He walked out and completely forgot the bread he was supposed to pick up. But Itachi would probably find Naruto's number fifty two slip of paper drenched in tangerine paint.

Itachi held a small ball of clay in his hands to make whatever when his mother called him for dinner. His stomach began to curl. He wasn't very hungry. He lost his appetite since he threw up. And that was a while ago. He sat there for a while, just staring at the clay. His toes curled as he felt his stomach rumble, but not in hunger. He set the clay down and held his mouth shut. That wasn't a good feeling, just thinking of food made his mind go blank and his stomach hurt. He breathed in slowly when ragged breaths formed. He stood, drowsy when he heard his father call him down as well. He walked down the stairs, but this time got a small bit of help from one of their butlers. He looked towards the kitchen and saw his whole family already there. His mother had made Chicken broth for his father and brother, but for him was a fruit salad and water. His stomach churned. He walked towards the table slowly and turned away when his mother gave him a small smile. He sat in his resignated area and stared down at his food. He furrowed his brows and reached for the fork slowly. He looked up to see Sasuke and his father eating the food easily. He scrunched his nose and began to try and breathe slowly. He ignored the concerned look he received from his father and Sasuke, while his mother stayed oblivious. He'd eat as much as he could, but that probably wouldn't be much. He instead poked at his food and watched his water ripple everything he moved the cup slightly. He sighed and rested his cheek on his hand. He doesn't exactly remember when began to doze off. He hadn't really slept for a while, so it was expected. His eyes closed shut, and he dropped his fork on the plate. The words his brother was telling him were incoherent, as his head shifted and fell into his hand. He probably was like that for a minute, until his family noticed and worried.

"...chi?" Itachi opened his eyes slowly and felt the urge to cough build up. "Itachi, are you okay?" Sasuke asked again with that same concerned look Itachi was beginning to get sick of seeing. He felt a cold sweat break out on his face as he saw his entire family, even some servants stare at him. He swallowed, but that made his throat hurt even more.

"I'll be okay." And even Itachi heard how rough his voice sounded. "I'm not too hungry." Itachi whispered, trying to mince his words, since speaking hurt him right now. And it was never really his strong suit anyway. And was it wierd for your neck to be hurting and feel itchy everywhere? And for it to be throbbing? Itachi stood up and exited the room, sadly another portion of his mother's vegetables was gone and wasted. He staggered to his room and let himself fall on his bed. Not bothering to cover himself, he just felt so tired. Let alone he couldn't seem to sleep well, without wetting his bed. And no, not like that. He wasn't a bed wetter in that way. He's been having night sweats. Itachi knew he was having all the symptoms of the Castleman disease that could have killed him from a long time ago. But telling that to any of his family members would be an awful idea. He didn't feel like being rushed to the emergency room, to be poked and prodded. He was never comfortable with that. He rested his head on his pillow, and by the time he did, he drifted into a deep slumber. Even when he began sweating immediately. He hadn't gotten that much sleep, really. His blankets were soaked with his sweat now. He groaned, his body couldn't even move, his muscles ached to much. He even had a massive headache. He forced himself to move, in retrospect he probably shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. He grabbed his glasses and checked the time. He slept for exactly one hour and thirty minutes. He could hear Sasuke with his friends in the other room. Their parents must have left to make the reservations for after they renewed their vows. He stood up and walked off to his restroom, to freshen up. He tripped slightly over his scale. He bit the inside of his lip and stood on it. The results were not reassuring. He had lost five pounds, in only two days. A girl would be extra happy about it, but this wasn't intended. _Unintended weight loss is another syptom._ He remembered the voice of the doctor telling his family that. He forgot it, and showered himself.

He found himself at a stand still again while standing and staring at his blank piece of paper. Nothing came in mind to draw as a start off for a sculpture. His clothes consisted of his regular long sleeve plain white baggy shirt, but this time he wore beige colored art overalls. Art, because of the messy paint that covered them. He set the page down, and rubbed his temples. He walked out to look for his Advil.

"But, he won't tell me anything." Sasuke sighed as he spoke over the problem with Itachi with his band of friends. Itachi wasn't usually a _thing_ they'd talk about. But Kiba's dumbass told Shikamaru about how he, Naruto and Sasuke rushed from Café to his house once they learned Itachi had fainted, also because there was always a problem when his mother couldn't speak normally and properly. Shikamaru had then shared the saddening piece of information with Sakura when she shook it out of him. And then she dragged them all to Sasuke's house to force him to cry his sorrows out already. But he was a rock on that subject.

"Then _make_ him." Shikamaru explained like they were all idiots for not thinking about it before. Shikamaru was a certified genius when it came to many things other than Halo. But his advice always came out so vague and not very explanatory. Which always led to bickering that was stopped by Sakura and her fists, that almost always had golden rings on them.

"And how do you suppose he does that oh-one-of-many-solutions?" Sakura spoke sarcastically. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and yawned.

"How should I know, he's Sasuke's brother. But if you _really_ want my advice, make him crack. Make him feel so broken that he just can't bottle it up anymore and has to tell someone. There." They all looked at him like he was an insane person, which wasn't impossible considering how many times the guy kept hitting there lifeless bodies when they played Mortal Kombat. Sakura agreed with the plan, and Kiba wouldn't care either way, he _was_ Sasuke's brother. And he didn't think it really concerned any of them, but he didn't get a say. Naruto however, he did not agree with the plan. Wasn't that just like forcing someone to do something against their will? Which was indefinitely wrong.

"Make him crack? That's a sick thought, even coming from you." Naruto furrowed his brows, Sasuke couldn't lie he had a point there. Sasuke placed his hand on his chin.

"And anyway, I don't know how to make him crack. He doesn't tell me anything." Unfortunately Sasuke didn't know that much about his brother. He knew he was in love with sweets and didn't prefer meat or chicken in any meal. He disliked carrots, even if his eyesight would benefit from it. He became an artist because he liked to capture the pain, happiness, and essentials from the world. He didn't see people from the outside, which explained his pansexuality. Sasuke didn't know what made Itachi angry, he'd never seen him angry before. He had a hard time showing what he was feeling, or thinking. Shikamaru shrugged, the only option was to make him crack. Naruto still did not agree. It was simple, _ask_ what was wrong. Don't force it out of him. That would be idiotic, and rude. Which both were an explanation of Naruto, so that was saying something. But what if making him crack was the only option, Naruto didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing Itachi throwing up, or sick at all for the matter.

So, what other option did they have?

* * *

 **Naruto's life and way of thought explains my friend's girlfriend. They requested it be a yaoi (we all have sick minds). Review please, thank you.**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi stared at his page in the dark. He couldn't handle the brightness of the light. How it shone over his skin and glistened. His skin was getting paler and paler by the minutes. And as the days past he didn't feel any better. He felt weaker, thinner, more sleepy. He'd stopped having nausea a while back though. And he'd been eating a little. The jogging had taken a toll though, even if his abdomen still looked the same. He laid on the floor once more and stared up at the ceiling. Sasuke had been having his friends over more, since their parents went out even more to prepare for their vows. Itachi hadn't want them to worry and postpone it. So as each day past he had to force on a smile and had to appear to feel well. Essentially it worked, except Sasuke saw through it clearly. Itachi sighed and furrowed his brows. _When was he going to be able to paint freely?_ Art had been important to him since he was little. Back in fourth grade. He'd sit by himself and would always enjoy art class. He used to gloom up when someone snatched away his crayons. And he almost cried when one little boy threw away his first drawing. Of..Itachi couldn't remember actually. He couldn't remember half of the things he drew or sculpt or painted. He never thought they were precious enough to remember. Itachi sat up and looked down at his left hand. His painting hand, he was naturally ambidextrous, but he preferred his left. His hand had been cramping lately, and he'd take pauses in between strokes because of the pain. He had totally discarded it when it hurt a small bit. Come to think his hand started hurting when he started to feel almost a little better. Itachi clenched his hand and cringed when it tensed and wouldn't move for a second. He grit his teeth and laid back down. _No, he'd never paint freely._

Sasuke looked away, he couldn't see his brother like this. He always loved to watch his brother paint. Back when Itachi was in fifth grade and first started to get even more serious about his art. It was like his life. He couldn't take one day without painting. He looked so miserable that one day they had a vacation and he wasn't aloud to bring any art supplies, because their mother was hell bent on family bonding time. Sasuke remembered going into the city to use his weeks allowance to buy some paper. And even if Itachi was never given a pencil, the smile he wore made Sasuke so happy. His eyes shined, and he actually showed his teeth. He'd never seen him so happy, unless he was painting. But lately it hadn't been making him happy, it made him more stressed than ever, and Sasuke didn't know why. He sighed and walked away, back to his room where his uncivilized group of friends were waiting.

"Someone was taking a long shit." Kiba teased, making Naruto snicker. He stopped when he saw the look on Sasuke's face, but it went away as quickly as it came.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and walked slowly towards Kiba. "What'd you say..." The atmosphere around him intensified and Kiba shrunk down and sweat dropped. He held up two hands in surrender.

"I-It was just a j-joke..." Kiba sttutered and ran away as Sasuke chased him. Sakura cheered him on and joined in on chasing Kiba. Shikamaru mumbled something about them being troublesome and sat back to rest. Naruto stared at Sasuke and hardened his face. Was this about Itachi again? But he looked like he was getting better. Sasuke said he'd been eating little by little and that he hadn't been throwing up just at the thought of food. But he was looking very pale, and he didn't seem to be jogging anymore. Naruto looked down into his lap. What if what Shikamaru suggested would work, and Itachi would open up? Naruto hated walking past his art studio and seeing no light radiating from under the door, and not hearing an ounce of classical music or news. And every time he saw Itachi and wanted to go and greet him, he'd get chills. Itachi had a rejecting aura surrounding him. Naruto hardened his face more. But he had his art right, didn't that stuff make him happier than ever? Just from what Naruto could tell, Itachi hadn't been making his art. But he would enter his art studio and sit there in the dark. Naruto made a visual image in his head and shuddered. Creepy. Shikamaru opened one eye and rose a brow. He may be a lazy ass, but he had noticed the change in Naruto's behavior ever since that day he made that plan for Sasuke to use on Itachi. He'd been thinking more, which was something Naruto rarely ever did. He'd been wandering into places you'd never think he'd go, like the public library. He'd space out and wouldn't hear what you're saying until the third or fifth time you'd call his name. Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru's eye on him. He blinked and made his signature grin. Shikamaru saw through it though. One thing Naruto and Sasuke's brother had in common was that they were both conflicted. Naruto smiled faintly at watching Sasuke punch Kiba's head repeatedly and Sakura cheer him on with banners and a 'Go Sasuke shirt!' That he doesn't even know where she got at this time. Naruto shook his head, it wasn't like him to have it full of thoughts. He should cherish his time with his idiot band of friends. He chuckled at their antics.

"What's so funny, dumbass!?" Sasuke pointed towards him and screeched. Sakura gaped.

"Yeah! Get him, Sasuke! Two idiots in a row!" Sakura cheered. Kiba glared up at her, making her whack him upside the head with her banners. Which were not plastic, they felt like freaking steel. Naruto laughed again.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to have you guys." Naruto grinned with entire body. They paused, and smiled themselves. Sasuke especially. It was a conflicted time for his older brother, but he was glad to have them too.

"Yeah, well get over here dumbass!" Sasuke screamed, but smiled and tackled Naruto beating him up. Kiba smiled and joined in, with his dog shit eating grin. Shikamaru sighed and turned away, muttering how they were troublesome. The guys nodded and pulled him into the dogpile. Sakura shook her head and scolded them about how to act when around a lady. Then she commenced with hurting Naruto when he said she was one of the guys.

* * *

Itachi stared at his hand and twitched. It was getting harder to move it. He looked up, walking about in the city usually made him wander and find a beautiful sight. But this time he didn't see anything worth capturing. He breathed in slowly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he cringed when his left hand hurt from the force. He blinked rapidly, he hadn't been outside in a while, so he didn't need his contacts for a while. He squinted, maybe he needed new contacts, but he swore he saw Naruto in an art supplies store. Itachi walked inside slowly, and widened his eyes, realizing that it was Naruto. Naruto turned, and Itachi almost felt that happiness. His blonde hair flowed and small droplets of sweat sprayed off, he knew he'd been jogging. His cheeks were a bit red, and the sweat that cascaded to his chin were a sight to behold. Itachi gaped, _this_ was art. Itachi blinked, he almost lost himself there. Naruto grinned at him and winked. "Hey, hey, you come here too, who would've known!?" Itachi gave him a blank stare, it was obvious he was lying. Or else Itachi would have seen him approach this place a long time ago. Itachi turned and sweat dropped when Deidara, the clerk, rose his brows up and down and nudged him. He then left it at that and went into the store room. Itachi had to tell Sasori to straighten that kid up.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked bluntly. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ah, you don't hold back, huh? I always come here!" Naruto lied again. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked away. He hadn't been in the store for a while. Well, he had lost his inspiration. He was actually starting to wonder why he even painted. He used to think it was because he liked it and wanted to paint. But wasn't that selfish to all those other people that had to work hard to just gain a fraction of his skill? He was losing his purpose, he did think about stopping alltogether. Naruto cocked his head to the side and blinked.

"Do you? I've never seen you before..." Itachi muttered and turned to walk away. Naruto widened his eyes and frowned. Seeing Itachi's art made him feel all tingly inside and his art was bright and joyful. It was admiring. And he admired it. So he wouldn't want something he admired to just go away all of the sudden. Naruto turned to see Deidara peeking his head out of the store room. He grinned and motioned for Naruto to stop Itachi. Naruto smiled.

"Wait! I want to show you something!" Naruto grinned when Itachi stopped and turned his head just the slightest. Naruto grabbed his left hand and dragged him out of the store. Itachi held in his cry of pain as Naruto held on tightly leading him up and down the city. The pain soon began to fade. Staring at Naruto's determination as he asked for directions. And how his eyes sparkled when seeing something that sidetracked him. Itachi stayed still as Naruto popped out of a dressing room in a tank top and shorts. Itachi turned his head away as his hair covered his face. He widened his eys at seeing his reflection. Were his cheeks red? Was he doing that thing girls do? Was he...blushing? He turned away from Naruto and covered his face. This was a wierd feeling. He excused himself and splashed cold water on his face. He felt his cheeks redden more when he thought about how he even _was_ blushing. He stared at his reflection. He lifted his hands slowly and put them on his cheeks. They matched perfectly, the same pale color. He balled his hands into fists and stifled a groan when he felt his left hand tense, and feel like it was on fire. He felt the water gather in the corner of his eyes. Was he seriously going to cry? When was the last time this happend, second grade? It wasn't just the pain of his hand, he had pain in his chest. Dare I say, his heart. He couldn't stand the feeling of making everyone worry about him. His mother, father, Sasuke. Deidara, Sasori, everyone. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Naruto's smile. It was almost too reassuring. Naruto grabbed his right hand this time and led him to another sight. Itachi looked down at their entwined hands. Did Naruto know? Itachi was this close to crying, but Naruto showed up in the nick of time and stopped him. His smile was so warm and inviting. Itachi stared at him while they walked through the streets, heading to where Naruto had first intended. Naruto naturally always had a smile on his face, he was always naturally happy. He was a natural and gorgeous piece of art. Itachi felt that warmth go back to his cheeks when Naruto grinned again.

He gaped once they reached their destination. He'd never been here before. He'd been on the beach, but never on the far off mountain. It was on the outside skirts of the city. It was evening and made the ocean shimmer and sparkle and reflect colors Itachi had never seen before. He turned his head towards Naruto and blinked. He'd..found _his art._ He blinked when Naruto frowned. "Itachi, what's wrong with your hand?" Naruto turned towards him and gave him a concerned look. Itachi felt his heart pang. He frowned as well.

"Don't give my that look." Itachi almost growled and walked off. Naruto watched him leave and grit his teeth. He turned back towards the ocean and let the air brush his face. Itachi went the opposite, leaving. Naruto growled.

 _Don't give me that look._

* * *

The ceiling looked whiter. Itachi concluded and sat up. His hand was hurting even more from walking out on Naruto. He hadn't wanted to tell his parents and especially not Sasuke. He was always wanting Itachi to move forward with his art. He probably should go to the doctor. Without his family knowing would be an awful idea. But he was getting sick of seeing that concerned look from everyone. He hadn't expected to see it from Naruto too, he thought he'd be the one person who could understand. Itachi grit his teeth. He grabbed anything that was around him and chucked it against the wall. Unfortunately it was his glasses, and he had just ran out of contacts. He groaned, seeing his glasses cracked. He grew more frustrated, but how do you express that? Throwing something was the first thing that came to mind. He sighed and kicked his glasses under his bed. He'd tell his parents he lost them. He got dressed and snuck out without his family knowing. He could see well enough to get to the doctors office.

He hates waiting rooms. The magazines were graphic and unconfidential images. The adults gossiping and some of them blushing at his appearance. Of course they stopped asking him out when he told them he was only eighteen. "Mr. Uchiha?" Most of the people in the room gasped, others already knew of his family title. Itachi stood and walked towards the counter. "Mr. Uchiha, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist smiled, but he saw her sweating nervously from being in the presence of an Uchiha. Itachi nodded and entered the office. The receptionist sighed and saw the new person enter. "Naruto!" She smiled. Naruto smiled back at her and asked of how his God father's treatment was going.

Itachi twitched nervously as the doctor continued to make his diagnosis. He had asked him to inspect his hand, Itachi could have easily asked the Uchiha doctor, but he knew he would have told his parents, who would have told Sasuke, who would have told Naruto. Then they'd all worry, which he did not want. The doctor closed his laptop and sighed. He pulled out a chair and sat in front of Itachi. "Well you diagnose with tunnel syndrome. It's mostly common with musicians, it's caused by the same repetitive actions of a hand. Have you been doing anything over and over with your hand?" Itachi widened his eyes. It was for a long time, that he kept doing the same strokes, since he had no inspiration. Itachi nodded slowly. "Well, there is treatment. A physical therapist." The doctor handed him a pamphlet and walked out to give him to think. Itachi stayed in shock and crumpled up the pamphlet.

Naruto looked inside the office window, while on his way to his God father's room, and widened his eyes upon seeing Itachi. Itachi threw it into the trash. He knew what he was feeling now, frustration. He breathed harder and shut his eyes hard. He felt the water build in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't stop it this time, and he felt the tears pouring out and fall on his lap. He stared at the bandaged left hand, and felt the tears pouring out harder. Naruto opened the door slightly when he saw the tears, but stopped when he began to hear Itachi whisper something.

"I...I'll quit painting..." Naruto widened his eyes and backed away. He gasped and paused. He grit his teeth and ran out of the hospital immediately. He didn't know why while he was running with tears were pouring out as well as Itachi.

 _I'll quit painting..._

* * *

Sasuke gaped as he saw the door of Itachi's art studio wide open. He watched as Itachi arranged everything neatly. He grabbed all the clay, paint, and paper. And stuffed them in the store closet. He ripped down every single piece of art he's ever made and tossed them in the trash. He was hesitant to throw away the one that looked like waves with different colors and some gray, but he did. The room was reverted back to how it looked when he first walked in. The wood floor, the beige walls, and white ceiling. He cleaned all the paint off the windows and put everything that reminded him of art away. Sasuke gasped when he threw away the Cheetah painting. Sakura held his arm and watched sadly as well. Shikamaru sighed and frowned. Kiba looked away and scratched his head. Naruto watched, indifferent. He knew this was coming, but he just didn't expect, he'd actually do it. Itachi walked out of the room and looked at all of them for a second and then turned around to lock the door. He pulled out the hammer and broke the lock, so the door could never be opened again. Sasuke looked down.

Itachi posted a piece of paper in the door that read, 'DO NOT ENTER.' It was hard to scrutinize, but under it in parentheses was, '(past memories)'. Sasuke grit his teeth. "What...are you doing?" He asked slowly. Itachi didn't turn around, he just placed the paper and laid down the tape. "What are you doing!?" Sasuke asked again, a little louder this time.

"I'm closing the door." Itachi spoke bluntly, and on any other occasion they would have sweat dropped on laughed. But this wasn't another occasion. Sasuke growled.

"I'm serious!" Itachi paused and rest his hands by his side. Naruto saw how he skillfully covered his bandaged hand. He turned his head and not his whole body, only so his piercing eyes were on Sasuke. They stayed like that a while, this happened alot. They'd stare at each other, and whoever had the most deadly glare would get their way. As usual, Itachi won. Sasuke sighed, and waited for Itachi's explanation.

"I don't want to paint anymore, that's all. I have no more interest in it, it's got no more spark for me." Itachi still didn't face them. Naruto balled his fists. No more spark, why was he lying to them? That definitely wasn't the reason! He hadn't known it for himself, but he knew it wasn't that. Itachi doesn't seem like someone who'd cry about that. Maybe it was connected with his hand. Maybe his hand can't heal, and he won't be able to paint anymore? Naruto stared at Itachi's covered hand. If that was so, why not physical therapy? Itachi had options, many options, limitless, why not take them and continue what he loves doing, art? Sasuke wouldn't have it though. He breathed heavily and glared at Itachi.

"No spark? Are you fucking kidding me!? You're going to stop art because you don't want to paint anymore!? Do you know how much everyone had sacrificed just so you could put pen on paper?! You know how many times I was sad that you'd rather paint than hang out with me, and you don't even feel regret!? And now you're trying to tell me you don't want to paint anymore, after everything people have done for you! Just for your stupid art, you're being selfish! You can't even express how you feel because of your dumb aspergers!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs, and glared harder at Itachi than he ever has. "You..." Sasuke balled his fists. He grit his teeth and stared Itachi down. "You quit art...and you're not my brother anymore.." Sasuke glared. His friends gasped, and Itachi was awestruck. Sasuke ignored the cry of Sasuke Sakura shrieked and gripped his arm harder. Itachi paused, and turned around. He began walking down the hall to his room. His lip quivered after Sasuke finished. "Fine then..."

Itachi had lost art, and he lost a brother. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He balled his fists and growled, making them turn to him. He glared at Sasuke. "Are you an idiot!? You're his brother and yet you didn't notice!" Naruto shouted out. He didn't let Sasuke scream back as he sighed and calmed down. "This morning..."

 _"This way Naruto. Jiraiya was moved down there. Oh, I've gotta go, be seeing you." Naruto grinned at her and scratched the back of his head. He looked in his pocket and smiled, seeing he remembered the candy his God Father loved. He jogged down the hall, but stopped next to the one room that he thought he saw someone familiar._

 _He hid behind the corner and waited for the doctor to exit. "How sad for Mr. Uchiha.." Naruto widened his eyes. Uchiha? Sasuke? He was surprised to see Itachi._

"And so, I saw him sitting there holding his left hand, and I saw small tears falling out. But before I entered to ask what was wrong I heard him whisper.." Naruto cringed just remembering it.

 _"I...I'll quit painting..."_

Sasuke gasped, and hung his head in shame. Naruto glared again. He stomped up to Sasuke and held him up by his collar. Sakura tried to break them up. Shikamaru sighed, and Kiba was there trying to help too. "A-As If it's my fault that stranger hurt his hand!" Sasuke growled. Naruto raised his fist to punch him. "H-He's a waste of a painter!" Sasuke continued. Naruto moved his fist to make constance the with his face, but stopped when he was only a centimeter away. Naruto sighed.

"Of course he wants to fucking paint, but he's tired of worrying everyone! He's trying to make everything the way it was before he wanted to paint! And now he's in his room, thinking he lost art and a _brother_!" Naruto ground out. Sasuke widened his eyes and looked away. Naruto scoffed and let go of his collar. He turned and walked away.

Itachi sat at the foot of his bed and stared down at his left hand. It felt like he couldn't even move it. _What's this feeling? Do I...want to cry?_ Itachi subconsciously lifted his right hand to his dry eyes. At the doctor's office was the first time in a long time that he cried, and now he felt as if he couldn't do it anymore. He turned his head to look at the small paintbrush he didn't put away. It was the first one he ever received, from his parents as a birthday gift. He stood slowly and reached out for it with his left hand. He sucked in a breath and picked it up slowly. He raised it up in between his index finger and thumb. He felt his fingers jolt and he dropped the paintbrush. The pain was almost unbearable. He turned away from the desk and stood in the middle of his room. He forgot how recognizable it was with his art studio. If he wanted he could smash the wall and have a double sized art studio. Well that would be if he still was a painter. Itachi didn't need this. He didn't need to keep feeling like crap a dog made that a cat ate and pissed out. His stomach growled from the disgusting image. His imagination usually was floundering around making him always rush to his studio and paint. His body unconsciously went to the door and placed his left hand on the knob. Until he remebered there was no art studio anymore. But didn't that mean there was no _him_ anymore? Painting was his life, he couldn't go a minute without drawing or making a paper origami. But now he'd have to go the rest of his life without it. He'd refuse physical therapy, painting just wasn't for him anymore. He felt more conflicted than ever. But there was one thing he knew. He _wasn't_ Itachi anymore. That was just an empty name he'd have to live by. Maybe he'd change it, something cool, like Stark. Itachi turned away from the door.

The knock that came had surprised him. He turned his head quickly. _Sasuke..?_ He almost ran to his door to open it. But that was before he saw the bright yellow hair through the crack of his door. He turned his back away from the door, now uninterested in opening it. But he'd hear what Naruto had to say. He didn't know why the blonde popped his head up most everywhere he went now. The boy seemed almost infatuated with Itachi. Itachi wouldn't lie, he was quite infatuated with the boy too. He was a interesting specimen. But Itachi found it tiresome to be interested in anything anymore. His brain almost hurt from thinking things over too much. He heard the knock again and groaned inwardly. Naruto was persistent. "Speak." Itachi finally muttered out. Naruto frowned from noticing how tired and raspy Itachi's usual smooth and silky voice sounded. Not that he noticed that from listening closely. He cleared his voice. "Itachi I..know how you're feeling. But we're all worried, Sasuke too." Itachi scoffed at that, as if Sasuke would worry about someone who wasn't his brother. "But we want to..no, I want to know, why are really quitting?" Itachi stayed silent and slowed his breathing. If Naruto continued his symptoms of his long ago disease would start to rise. Something that happened whenever his mind hurt too much. "Is it because you don't want anyone to worry?" Itachi nodded, but forgot Naruto couldn't see him. That one was right. "Is it because of your hand?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head. No, he could easily get the therapy and try his hardest to get his skills up again, even if they'd never be as good as they were before. "Maybe is it you don't know what to do anymore?" Itachi widened his eyes by a fraction. He'd never thought about that possibility. He didn't know what to do. Should he paint? Should he not? What should he do,but his family will worry. But they'll worry either way, but then what after that? Itachi's breath picked pace and he started to feel dizzy and light headed. His body went numb and he collapsed on his floor. The last thing he remebered was the sound of Naruto calling Sasuke, and Sasuke slamming his door down.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi groaned as he opened his eyes to see a white lights around. Only to be recognized as a white ceiling. He shifted and groaned again, his shoulder felt so stiff. He peered down to see an oxygen tank helping him breathe, and to see his heart monitor moving slowly, but still moving. He felt a pang in his chest and coughed. That's when he realized there were others in the room. His mother and father in the corner. His mother had tears of sadness which changed to joy, upon seeing Itachi wake up. His father's face was still stern, but he had a hint of relief. He saw Sasuke's bundle of joy friends in the back sighing. Then there was Sasuke. His face had different emotions plastered on it, there also was a bruise on his cheek, that was swolen. There was happiness, relief, sadness, guilt, sorrow, and did I say guilt? Because that was written in his body actions as well. He moved to go to Itachi's side but stopped himself when he remebered all what he did and said to Itachi. Itachi furrowed his brows. Then there was Naruto. Itachi felt indifferent towards Naruto's appearance. Part of him was almost happy to see him there, by his side. May sound cliche, but he felt like that's where Naruto belonged. By his side forever, yes that sounded cliche. Naruto was standing uncomfortably and moving his gaze as not to look at Itachi. Itachi made a Puff of air hit his mask, as to make it clear he definitely was alive and breathing. This was not a dream. Mikoto rushed by his side, followed by her husband.

"Oh dear, are you okay? We all were so worried. You weren't breathing. And- and your eyes were rolled to the back of your head, and," The tears started pouring out again. Itachi barely smiled at her motherly love. "And you scared me too much." She ran to her husband's arms again and sobbed. Fugaku rubbed her back to sooth her.

"I'm fine." Itachi spoke calmy. Sasuke growled and shot a deadly look towards Itachi. He stood from his seat, making Sakura's hand that was playing with his hair move away. "Like hell you are!" Sasuke ignored the glare he received from his father. And the waringly deadly glance he got from his mother. He also was able to brush away the fact that he was angry at his pale faced brother, who looked in a state that anyone would think was a corpse. Sasuke would just channel his sadness and regret for what he said to Itachi into anger. What the doctor told them almost made him want to jump of the Eiffel Tower and flat on the ground. Itachi had a simple collapse due to previous events being forced on him again. In short words, when Sasuke deemed Itachi a stranger. And when Naruto spoke to Itachi about his art again. They fought about it, him and Naruto. Sasuke punched him in the gut, Naruto punched his pretty boy face, and some crude words were said. It took a while before Kiba could break off the fight. "You could have-"

"But I didn't." Itachi interrupted him and moved his head to face his heart monitor. That's when the doctor ran in and smiled at seeing that his patient had finally awoken. He instructed that they all had to be wary and give Itachi some space. The doctor took some small notes. It almost annoyed Itachi how he slowly checked the heart monitor and refilled his oxygen tank. Also how he kept adjusting Itachi's bed and making him move more than he'd want to. The feel of his head moving up and then down and then up again, it was almost an arithmetic. But a horrible verse as well, it made Itachi's stomach churn and his head feel light. Some doctor, making his patient feel like more crap then he already felt. He turned his head during the intermission of the bed adjustments he saw a small silver trashcan. He really felt like moving over and throwing. But he didn't want to move his arms to take off his mask. He held down the feeling and sighed in relief when the doctor was done and left. His parents made them all leave to grab something to eat. Naruto turned back for a minute to look at Itachi. Itachi ignored the concerned look he sent him.

Finally, some peace and quiet, Itachi closed his eyes to sleep. But not too long after, did that vibrant head of yellow walk through again. He had a tray of the cafeterias food. Food that Itachi's had maybe quite too often. He turned towards the window when Naruto placed it next to him. Naruto pulled up and sat next to Itachi's elevated bed. His skin was much too white, it's like he lost all his color from quitting his art. His hair seemed to be fading too. His usual black raven slick hair, was sweaty and sticking to his hospital gown. His eyes had more bags than ever under them. Naruto hated seeing him like this. He felt his heart pang when he remebered what happened after Naruto called for Sasuke.

 _Naruto knocked again. He began to worry, Itachi had to be awake, he heard him moving. He knocked again and now was very worried. He clenched his fists, getting ready to punch the door open. But he realized it was Sasuke's house, he couldn't do that. And if Itachi was awake he wouldn't take that lightly. Now losing hope, he breathed in, "Sasuke!" It took five seconds exactly before Sasuke rushed towards him. The look Naruto gave him explained it all. They both stepped back as Sasuke stretched._

 _"Years of Karate, don't fail me now..." Sasuke raised his foot in perfect form and kicked the door with slight hesitation. His leg hurt from the impact, but seeing his brother on the floor, lifeless, hurt more. He ran towards him. "Itachi! Itachi, wake up!" He looked towards the doorway to see his friends gathering. He looked towards Sakura and she nodded. She pulled out her smart phone and dialed the number we all know so well._

 _Sasuke watched in remorse as the ambulance sped off. He was furious that they said he couldn't come, due to his unruly anger. He groaned and kicked the closest thing next to him, which happen to be his prized car. He left a dent, but he didn't even care, his brother was in the fucking hospital! Again! He growled. "How the hell did this shit fucking happen!?" He cursed out to the heavens. He perked. "Naruto, why were you near his room?" He glared when Naruto turned away._

 _He grabbed his collar and held him up. "Why the hell were you near his room!?" Sasuke raised his fist. Naruto glared back. "I wondered if he was okay! It's not my fucking fault he passes out from the silliest shit!" Naruto immediately regretted what he said. One, because he felt a certain way for Itachi and he just spoke bad of him. Two, because Sasuke's fist made contact with his gut. He dropped to the floor and held his stomach. He growled and clenched his fist. He stood and gave Sasuke a good one in his left cheek. It pushed Sasuke back to crouch and hold his cheek._

 _They both got in fight ready positions to attack again, until Sasuke felt Shikamaru holding him back, and Kiba holding Naruto back. "Gah, okay let me go!" Sasuke seethed and pulled away from Shikamaru. Naruto pulled away, without words. Kiba glared at the both of them._

 _"Stop being dumb asses! You're fighting over a trivial matter that has passed! While your brother is on the way to the hospital your here fighting this stupid idiot that is stupid and says the most stupid crap! And you! Don't you dare give me that look, you know better than to even cross that line with Sasuke! Now if you two shit heads are ready to go and support your brother, we're all in!" Sasuke growled and turned away to enter his car. Sakura looked between the both of them and scurried off next to Sasuke's side._

 _"Sas-" She cut herself off from saying anything when seeing his angry look..._

Naruto shook his head to forget about the awkward car ride that was. Naruto was stuck in between Shikamaru and Kiba, so even if he wanted to he couldn't lunge to attack Sasuke and kill them all in a car crash. Sakura had a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder so that he wouldn't get angry and kill them all while thinking of his brother. Naruto perked to see Itachi not eating. He moved the food towards him more. Itachi pushed it away. Naruto sighed as Itachi looked towards the window. "Just eat something...please." Itachi turned his head to see Naruto smiled sadly towards him.

 _"_ If I eat, I'll throw up." Itachi explained slowly and cracked his stiff neck, while rolling his also stiff shoulder. Naruto nodded, understanding, he groaned and held his stomach. That punch was hell for him. He knew punching Sasuke's face probably brought more pain since he made contact with his cheekbone, but his gut was hurting horribly. "Naruto...why are you so concerned with me?" Itachi asked looking back towards Naruto.

Naruto sighed and scratched his chin. "When I first saw you, you looked so at home with art and..I liked that. I saw your art and I felt so happy seeing all those colors clash together and make new colors. It was tranquil and I liked to see you painting with tranquility. It made me...happy. I don't know..I just have this intense feeling for you. Affection, maybe? But I just couldn't bear for you to quit something I know you love. I wanted to see you paint, and do things you love. It made me want to smile and...I can't explain it exactly. But I know I hated the feeling in my stomach when I saw you on your floor, motionless. It killed me inside. So yeah, I am concerned with you. Or..maybe it's more than that.." Naruto droned on, forgetting that he was telling Itachi all this. He blushed and looked away from Itachi's onyx eyes that sparkled a bit. "Ah, that was embarrassing...I shouldn't have said all that.." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto. What you just described is love." Naruto blushed more furiously and covered his face with his hands. He widened his eyes when he felt Itachi's cold hand wrap around his wrists and move his hands away. Naruto looked up and into Itachi's onyx eyes and Itachi watching his cerulean ones. "When I first saw you I thought you were too bright for my eyes to handle. But then you spoke and I thought you were an idiot." Naruto sweat dropped. Was this supposed to make him feel better? "But then I saw you wandering in the halls looking so sad and lost. I didn't know what I felt back then and I still don't. When I saw you in my art studio I really wanted to punch you." Naruto sweat dropped again. This really wasn't helping at all. "But I started to sort of warm up to you. You gave me this certain feel of joy and excitement. Your eyes also captivated me. They are such a rare blue, that I wanted to just capture you into a painting." Naruto gasped quietly. "I can't explain it now..and I won't ever be able to. But that 'affection' you're feeling is mutual." Itachi smiled faintly and let go of Naruto's wrists. Naruto blushed and grinned.

So basically, they just admitted they loved each other.

* * *

Itachi had to stay in the hospital for a little while longer. Sasuke had to be dragged home by his parents and away from Itachi's side. Naruto pretended to leave, but went back to see Itachi. Now that he was pretty sure he liked Itachi like that, and that Itachi felt the same (but didn't know it yet) he just wanted to be around him all the time. Sounds so lame, but that's what he was. He entered Itachi's room happily. The first time he was happy when entering a hospital room. Itachi looked up and held back a smile from seeing the same blonde he was thinking of. Now that he knew he had a certain affection for Naruto (that he couldn't describe just yet) he wanted to be around him a bit more. Sounded dumb, but that's what he was, dumb. Well, not exactly, but you get it.

"Sasuke was finally dragged home after he threw a ten year old tantrum. The rest are gone too, just you..and me." Naruto smiled. Itachi looked down at his left hand and was taken aback to see the bandages were gone, he was just noticing now. He moved his thumb. It was sore and kind of cracked up, but almost completely fine. He moved his index finger. It was still very stiff and sore, but it moved almost perfectly. His middle finger moved perfectly and he almost didn't have control. Though, his ring finger was stiff and couldn't move very well, almost not at all. His pinkie he had control of, and even though it was sore, not stiff at all. "The doctor's did some wierd stuff with your hand to make it all new again. There were alot of needles. Thank God you were asleep." Naruto chuckled, Itachi gave him a small smile and then stopped. There were a few unanswered questions he had for Naruto. And since no one could disturb them, he could ask away. "Naruto, why were you really at that art supplies store?" Naruto was shocked from the sudden question, but would answer anyway. He pondered it.

"Well, I had noticed how much your behavior changed, and I knew I couldn't do much about it. And I hated that. Sasuke had told me you used to jog, but suddenly stopped. I thought that maybe you still did, but at different times. I went jogging for the whole day, until I saw that art store. I thought you might be there, but no such luck. I really wanted you to get your inspiration back, so I thought go stay 'til you came, and you did. So in the spur of the moment I wanted to show you something, that I thought would spark your artistic side, but again, nothing.." Itachi replayed what Naruto said in his mind and thought it over. He was a bit disappointed by it. He turned away and watched the window again. That's probably the only thing unique about him. His 'art', sadly. "It's getting late, you should go home." Naruto rose a brow.

"I usually stay out late. Pops won't worry." Itachi scowled at the window. "Just go.." Naruto frowned and waited a while before standing to leave. He almost wanted to cry when Itachi said nothing as he wished him a goodnight. He gave a final glance towards him and left.

Well, he never entered a hospital happy. But he always left sad...

* * *

Sasuke flipped through the channels on his T.V. to forget about his brother who was now home and in his room. Doing whatever he always does when getting out of the hospital. Sasuke turned the television off and sighed into his pillow. He felt bad about everything. When he dropped Sakura off at her house and she tried cheering him up, they got into a fight. He said she was a meddler, making her get angry with him and pushing him away. So now he was on hold, as to whether they were through or not. Kiba wasn't talking to him, a normal reaction when you punch his best friend's gut. Shikamaru looked at him like he was an idiot now, which he know knew he was. And he has yet to face his parents wrath for cursing back in the hospital. He still didn't apologize to Naruto, due to his pride. And worst of all, Itachi hadn't ever looked him in the eye since he left the hospital. Sasuke regretted everything now, he was such an idiot! He perked when he heard the doorbell ring. He slowly moved form his room to the door and opened it slowly. Only to have a light brown girl push her way through and grab Sasuke's hand to shake. Her hair was short light blue, she had a puffy lime green dress on and purple really high heels. No fashion sense, much? Her nails were pink, and he couldn't see her eyes due to her giant orange sunglasses. There was another girl followed in behind her. She had dirty blonde hair in a long ponytail. Red lipstick and a man suit on. Lesbians, Sasuke decided. That was until he saw the blondes ring and the other girls ringless finger.

"Hola! Fuu is Fuu's name! This is the meanie Yugito Ni'i! Hey, that rhymed!" The girl laughed and removed her huge glasses and stuffed them in her red and white small purse. He now saw her hazel eyes. Yugito stepped in front of her and sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry for her behavior. I am the worker from the Art Institute. She's the CEO. We have come here looking for a man named Uchiha Itachi. You must be Sasuke Uchiha, a pleasure for us both." She bowed, and regained her stoic form. "Is he in?" Sasuke was now more confused than ever. He shook his head and pushed them both back out the house. Fuu grumbled and pushed her way back in.

"Don't treat Fuu that way mister! I could have you and your family booted from the country and back to Japan!" Fuu stopped when Yugito whispered in her ear that they were richer than the company. "Oh..well whatever! Fuu got a recommendation from an..Uzumaki Naruto about Itachi. He showed Fuu a crumpled drawing and it was gorgeous! So, so, so we want 'Tachi to come join the Institute. We approached him before but he refused...but! We have a new offer! We shall grant him the opportunity to travel to exotic art places to paint to his free will! Cool, huh!? He will go to Florence, Italy. Second, Prague, Czech Republic. And lastly, Santiago Chile. Here's the brochure..and...where's the card!?" Fuu stopped looking when Yugito found it stuck up in her hair. "Ah! Okay here you go! Give it to him when he comes home, okay!? Counting on you! Bye, bye now!" She skipped to their limo to drive off. Yugito shook her head and began to recite the information she left out.

"Also he may bring one person with him with this all expenses paid art trip. Also you should know his trip isn't for nothing. We expect three perfect pieces for each place he travels. Our expectations are big. If he can't meet the requirements he'll be removed from the Art Institute. He has until Friday to answer us back, if not we will find someone more capable of the part. Thank you for your time, have a good day Mr. Uchiha." She finished and walked off. Sasuke looked down at his hands and looked back from the woman walking away to the brochure and card in his hand. What the hell just happened? And Naruto recommended his brother for an Art Institute? What the hell is with everyone these days!?

* * *

Itachi stared down at the card Sasuke placed under his door. Not these people again. He saw them that time he went for a jog..

 _Itachi jogged along the coast of the beach and caught his breath once he reached the end again. He pulled out his water bottle and took a huge swig. He looked towards the ocean and let out a tired breath. He hadn't jogged this long for a while. He needed to get away. He closed his eyes and let the breeze brush his face. "Itachi!?" That's funny, he swore he heard his name. "Itachi!" There it was again, he opened his eyes and looked around to see a short girl running towards him. With light blue hair and hazel brown eyes._

 _Her color sense was almost too idiotic. Orange jogger pants, purple tank top, and her nails were brown and red. Itachi almost wanted to paint on the right colors. She got infront of him and he waited for her to catch her breath. "Hola! Fuu is Fuu's name!" Itachi blinked, unimpressed. She didn't look like a fangirl, but she still was as annoying as one. "Fuu is from the Art Institute! We've gotten some proof of your art abilities! And so we have a once in a life opportunity to come study with us! What'cha say?!" She screamed joyfully. Itachi turned heel and walked away. As if he cared to become successful with his art. He painted because he wanted to, and liked it. Fuu shuffled around nervously, the Institute couldn't afford to lose any clients. Especially not with the art show fiasco that happened the last summer before the one now. She quickly jogged back in front of Itachi and stopped him from escaping. Itachi really didn't have time for this. He really felt like going home, maybe think about life. Because he actually has time to_ do _that now. He let the girl get back in her cheerful state of mind, as annoying as it was. "Itachi, I'm sure you understand the gravity of this, hm? This is an opportunity from the best Institute around! You'd be a fool to pass this up, think about it!" She offered almost desperately. Itachi rose a brow._

 _"Itachi? Then you are aware of who and what I am in placement here. You say I'd be a fool to pass this up, but the contrary that you'd be a fool to pass an Uchiha up. With all due respect miss, but I highly doubt you're the best Institute since that incident last year. So if you'd excuse me, I'll be on my way. It was a pleasure." Not really, but he'd stay as polite as he could without sounding rude to turn her down. He'll take a rain check on painting for now, his head hurt massively. He even had trouble making coherent words. He'd rest once he got home..._

He had thought that was the end of that. And that he wouldn't see the girl or hear from her again afterwards. But these companies were almost too persistant. He wondered though..how was it possible that this company found out about his passion for art? Or moreover..his old passion for art? The only way for anyone to know about him would be through a recommendation. Sasuke was angry with him, in more ways than one. For not taking enough care of himself, for not confiding in him with his problems and for being reckless with his..well, everything. He doubted Sasuke would still go behind his back and recommend him for something he knew Itachi found trivial and pointless. Well, he used to find trivial. But he lately had no idea what he'd do with his life. The only thing he loved was painting, and taking it for his living was something he never thought about. But he knew himself, he knew they'd put him under the pressure to work and he never worked well under anything really. His mother could have recommended him, but so far she's been too worried about his health to worry about his art hobby. He didn't want to refer to it as merely a hobby, but that's how it was sounding. Now his father wasn't remotely a possibility. His father would much rather Itachi become a lawyer instead, but he had respect for Itachi's beliefs so that was something he could rely on. So it comes down to the question..who recommended him?

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and car keys quickly. He'd simply go over to Naruto's house and ask him why he would ask the most prestigious art school- in the world might I add- to let his older brother study there. He won't go there and start a fight like usual, he'd be reasonable and he'd be professional. He didn't bother to tell his parents he was headed out. He also didn't bother to tell Itachi he was going out, since you know, it sort of brought him into the matter. And because he was still angry with him. He did bother though, to make sure Kailoty, their one of many butlers, didn't say a word of his absence and if they did ask to tell them he stepped out for a bit to buy himself a snack. He jumped into his car, that still had that very noticeable dent that he kicked in when he was pissed at Itachi's pass out. He'd have to tell his parents about that sooner or later. His allowance would be cut in half, but that meant pretty much nothing. He'd still be getting about five grand. He drove down to the road and over to Naruto's. Despite being best friend's and knowing each other since elementary, he never actually went inside his house. He picked him up before, so he knew where it was, but he didn't enter before, which was hard to believe even for himself. He stopped in front and knocked lightly, remembering Naruto mention a while back that the doorbell was broken. He saw Naruto's surprised face when seeing Sasuke. His hair was ruffled and he was still in his pajamas. Naruto turned to let him enter.

"Sasuke..I'm surprised. Well either way, welcome to casa de Uzumaki." Naruto bowed. It wasn't much, and of course wasn't anything Sasuke was used too. The couch was a bit messy with mysterious stains. Their was Carpet everywhere, and it probably wasn't it's original color. He didn't even want to see Naruto's room, so he'd make this quick. "So.." Naruto began.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke spoke. He wasn't used to saying the two words. Since usually he had money to solve the messes he got himself in. But as if Naruto would be pawned off with money. Friendly love, you know? Naruto was surprised to say the least, he never thought the day would come. He smiled and began to joke.

"How rare, the Sasuke apologising to the peasant Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke shook his head at how Naruto could joke even when he was holding his gut that still pained him. He sighed. But that wasn't the reason he was here. He thought over sitting on the couch, but he was pretty sure a rabbit would jump out and kill him, that's the only explanation for the constant shaking. Sasuke noticed the darken in Naruto's eyes as well, as if he had something to say that was imparative. "After we all left the first day Itachi woke up, when I got home my dad sat me down and...Jiraiya's gone." Naruto refused to cry right now. Sasuke looked down regrettably. He dragged Naruto into his problems and he didn't even get to say bye to his God father. "But, uh, before that. Pops had something to tell me that he's been waiting to tell me for a long time." Naruto choked at the end of it and felt the tears gather. "That- before I was born, there was supposed to be another Naruto. Even before Kyuubi was born. And heh, guess what? The other Naruto, before me? Died. Right at birth." No point now, so he only would allow that one tear to stream down his face. "And the sick things is- I just wish it could have been that way for me. Heh, because it's _my_ fault my mother is dead. It's because pops and mom fooled around and wanted to bring this mess," He gestured to himself, "i-in the world. And the opposite happened, and my mom had to suffer. God, I've never felt like more crap before this. And everything- now _everything_ feels wrong. It feels like everything is my fault. Pops says it's not my fault, I couldn't have helped anything, but I could have. I'm just a selfish kid, if I were there for that lame perve," Naruto chuckled bitterly, "Maybe I'd feel okay about this. I feel like shit, and I guess that's what I am." Naruto let all the tears stream and looked away from Sasuke, turning his back away. Sasuke glared at his back and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. He pulled him in, and they shared that certain Bro hug.

"Naruto, shut the hell up. You're not a shit, get it? You couldn't have helped that, your God Father wouldn't hate you okay? You try so hard to be a good friend, and son, you can't help that you're not there for everyone. Because I swear to God, I sure as hell don't deserve how much you're there that it's almost annoying. You haven't lost anyone, because you have me. So wipe those tears and be you again." Naruto smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks for the brug Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his nickname for a bro hug. Sasuke stopped smiling and pulled away.

"But that's not the only reason I'm here..."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto gazed in Sasuke's direction. Another reason..? Way to lighten the mood Sasuke. Naruto wanted to say, but for some reason he felt like this wasn't the time. Sasuke had never showed up at his house before, so it wasn't possible for this to be something to joke about. Naruto pulled away from the bro hug, and sighed. He huffed and blew his hair strand out of his face. He really didn't want anymore bad news right now. For one, major loss just came around. He and father didn't even have enough money to have a proper funeral for his God father. Back when his mother was alive they were living decently he guessed, he wouldn't know, he didn't exist back then. His father couldn't manage a job anymore because of his state of being..crippled. Which Naruto still blamed himself for. Before Kyuubi had died in that car crash he helped with finances and such with his small job he could even manage at his young age. Actually, thinking about it, Kyuubi would have been a nice friend to Itachi. They would have been the same age as of now. But knowing Kyuubi, he would probably hit on Itachi as much as he could. Naruto's stomach churned. There was also Itachi. Just thinking about him hurt, since he didn't even know where they stood anymore. Acquaintances, friends, something more..? He desperately wanted to see Itachi and just hug him and hold him close. Just to feel his heat around him and comforting him, and making him feel happy and content. He wasn't even sure if Itachi had ever done _that_ before. But with his stand on even speaking with people he would guess otherwise. He let Sasuke take in a breath, as if he was calming himself down before he even got angry. A calm Sasuke almost seemed scarier than a angry Sasuke.

"The Art Institute came at our door today. They said that they wanted Itachi to join. It was a huge thing too. They want Itachi to go to all these exotic places and paint and other stuff for them. All paid too. Thing is though, _I_ didn't recommend Itachi to join. And the rest of the family is too busy with other things to worry about the Art Institute. So.." Sasuke gave him knowing look. Naruto bit his lip and was close to telling him that he did it. Though part of him said that Sasuke already knew, and was being the coy, cocked guy he always was and is, and trying to get him to say he did it himself. Which I'd definitely like Sasuke. But another part of him was saying that Sasuke perhaps really didn't know and was saying that Sasuke just wanted help to figure out who had done that thing for Itachi. And that Sasuke wanted to find them and award them with a million dollars. That was the idiotic part of him. But his smart part said he should just let it play out. And that's what he shoukdnt have done. But being him, he didn't.

"Okay! It was me..but only because..because..I don't know _why._ I just did okay? Too late to get angry at me anyway. He turned down the offer anyway.." Sasuke opened his eyes in shock. Turned down the offer? Itachi was already approached by these people before? Itachi really needed to start clung Sasuke in on things. Add that to the list of things and reasons Sasuke was angry at Itachi. But now wasn't the time. "They told me he declined, so I thought they just weren't convincing enough. I guess that's why they changed the offer to that. The original one was a bit lamer." Naruto explained slowly. He perked, remembering something. "Could you..not tell Itachi? He sort of is already angry with me..." Sasuke rose a brow.

"And why would that be?" Sasuke crossed his arms, intimidating. But with him in his house clothes still, and just a purple jacket draped over his shoulders he didn't look that intimidating. More like a cub lion trying to roar. Didn't really work, but you still got a laugh out of it. Naruto thinned his lips and walked over to sit down on his couch. "When you all left the hospital that day, I stayed behind 'n such. Things were said...that's that." Naruto seemed stuck on the that, and didn't look like he'd elaborate any further. Sasuke was now very suspicious. Naruto..hung around Itachi way more than his other friends, or maybe friends and girlfriend, he liked to talk to Itachi almost too much. And he was almost more worried than Sasuke when Itachi was hurt. There was more behind the looks and smiled Naruto gave Itachi when he thought no one was looking. Sasuke wasn't opposed to it, but doesn't mean he was all for it. He cleared his through the nd moved to sit on the couch. He was hesitant at first ad gave the couch a few swiped before removing his jacket and sitting on it instead of directly on the couch. He'll just burn it when he got home. He turned towards Naruto and sighed. "Naruto...how do you feel about Itachi?" Sasuke asked waringly. Naruto wasn't expecting it to say the least. His eyes widened and he gave a small chuckle. Until he saw Sasuke was serious. He sat properly and cleared his throat of any anxiety. How did he feel about Itachi? He was never a suckered for this stuff, but he knew now. He closed his eyes, a bit nervous. He took in a shallow breath and reopened them. He could do this, it wasn't like it was him right?

"I...love...him." Naruto said it and looked away once he was done. There was a long silence after that. A very long silence and it was too awkward to bear. They both sighed in relief when Naruto's father entered. Naruto would always frown when seeing his father enter in a room. Because he was either in a wheel chair or on his crutches. This time it was crutches. Sasuke now knew where Naruto got his hair from and where he got his eyes from. They had very similar traits, but he'd have to guess that Naruto looks more like his mother. His father's face looked more serene and gentle, but Naruto had a bit more of a silly look to his features. He wondered what Naruto's mother was like. His father's hair was longer than Naruto's, and more calm than Naruto's crazy hair. He was a bit paled than Naruto too, but that must be because he can't properly take care of himself as he used too before the accident.

"Oh, didn't know you had company. Sorry..." He made a move to exit, until Naruto's voice stopped him, saying that it was okay. "Well, uh, I'm Naruto's father, Minato. But you'll refer to me as Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke was almost surprised, until the man burst into laughter and held his side to keep from falling. "I'm just joking. Did Naruto not tell you where he got his humour from?" He winked. Naruto looked all, but amused.

"That wasn't a good joke dad, albeit a funny one." Naruto groaned. Minato chuckled and made a move to exit again. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds to your fondling." They both blushed furiously and rambled on. Sasuke cried a, 'I'm not gay,' whereas Naruto stuck a tongue out and groaned. He replied with a, 'Not gay, bi! And gross dad! This is why I don't bring anyone over!', it gave Minato quite the amusement as he retreated back into his quarters. Sasuke groaned and looked back towards Naruto. He didn't allow the awkwardness to settle back in.

"I've got to go...and Naruto?" Naruto perked. "Hurt him, and I'll cut your balls off."

* * *

In and out. In and out. Itachi stopped, calming himself. This was fine, he felt _fine._ He laid his hands down, they pulsated once he poked through once again. He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. He let his ragged breaths catch themselves and he kept his head in place, no headaches so far. He counted to twenty in his head and reopened his eyes. He began again. In and out. In and out. He made sure to change the pattern ever so slightly to make sure he wouldn't repeat. Repeating isn't something he needed to do again. Okay, another pause. He set down carefully. And grabbed the small bottle of water on his night stand. Great control so far, nothing out of the ordinary. He pressed the water bottle against his lips to take small sips. The water was cool and serene. Much like Naruto's eyes. How they were soothing and wavering at every point in time when his emotions would show. And even the slightest spill over and everything would be out in the open. His hand faltered and drops of water landed on his piece. He sighed and set the bottle down. To keep his sanity, he probably shouldn't think of Naruto when putting himself through therapeutics like this. He shifted and started again. In and out. In and out. And switch, out and in, out and in. In a while he'd switch again. It sort of ensured that the piece would never finish, but that wasn't the point of the method. He turned his head slowly when hearing the door creak open. He hid his surprise at seeing Sasuke. "H..hey..." Sasuke breathed out. Itachi turned back down towards the piece and continued. Time for the switch, short pause and continue. In and out. Out and In. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and rose a brow. "You knit?" Itachi stopped again, this time not looking at him.

"I didn't peg you for someone who talked to strangers." Sasuke nodded, he probably deserved that and much, much more. Itachi paused and rested his hands. He stretched them and cracked them thoroughly so that nothing would be out of place. He turned back towards Sasuke. "I'm not knitting. It's a method to make my hand less sore. I'm supposed to change the pattern, so that the scarf never finishes, but supposedly it's supposed to make my hand feel better." Sasuke smiled, he was happy enough if Itachi at least spoke to him.

"When do you know you're finished?" He pressed on. Itachi paused and looked up and out his window. He wasn't one for confronting or trying to settle things with people. It was obvious that's what Sasuke was trying and failing at doing. "If you wouldn't mind...could you leave?" Sasuke's mood drowned. Drowned in the empty pit of back cold despair that was Itachi's eyes when he turned to look at him. Sasuke didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. He nodded unconsciously and turned slowly. Letting his hand rest on the door knob, he gripped softly. Because as if he'd let his brother hate him for the rest of his life. And he wouldn't let him ruin his life by not continuing with his art. Sasuke turned around and moved back to the area he was in in the room. "I understand you're angry at me, and might hate me now. Because what I said was wrong, and sick, and deluded and many other things I shouldn't mention. But you're still my brother," Itachi perked, "and I'm definitely not going to stand here and let you stop painting. So...I'm not leaving until you let me help you." Sasuke crossed his arms and stood defiantly. Itachi shared a glance with him briefly before sighing. "You're such a brat, you know..." Sasuke was worried at first, until he caught the humored part of Itachi's voice.

"I know." _But I'm your brat._ Sasuke thought with a smile. They were back to the inseparable brother's from before. There were no strangers living there anymore. The most logical thing to do would be to get physical therapy for Itachi's hand. But Sasuke remembered the look on his parents face when he told them how Itachi quit his art. And how his hand pained him. His mother couldn't take it and excused herself. Sasuke was pretty sure she left to throw up a bit. Itachi got it from her, stress. His father usually hid his emotions, another thing they both got from him, but from the news he seemed to feel almost guilty that he hadn't noticed what was happening in his son's life. Sasuke paused, then there was that look on Naruto's face. He had suspected Naruto felt a certain way for his brother, but he never expected that. "Naruto's God father passed." Sasuke spoke quietly. Itachi stopped and resumed. "It was the same day you got into the hospital." Itachi flattened his mother into a thin line. In and out. In and out. "His father told him when he got home about something. That before Naruto was born, there was supposed to be another Naruto, but he died at birth." Slow breaths, Itachi reprimanded himself. Out and In. Out and In. "I also asked him a question. About how he felt about you. He said-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Itachi paused. Sasuke wasn't so sure himself. But he didn't want to not tell him. Also there wasn't much more to say. Since Naruto was standing on the point of Itachi not learning that he had recommended him for the Art Institute. It really wouldn't matter sooner or later, since Itachi was going to help himself and would fight the odds. Sasuke wasn't sure he'd join the Institute after getting himself back in his art studio, but one step at a time. "Because.." Sasuke began. "How do _you_ feel about him?" Out and..out and..what was it again? Itachi racked his brain from an answer. His mind never went completely blank before, he'd know what to say before he even was spoken to. But Naruto, he was a whole other subject. He was a thought in his own. He could leave Itachi breathless without even being there. His voice had such an impact on him, and just thinking of him made him have falter in steps and breathing. He couldn't even think coherently. "I don't...I don't know..." Itachi breathed out. Sasuke bit his lip.

"I do." He chuckled. He stood up from sitting on the bed next to Itachi and moved to the door. Before Itachi could ask where he was going he turned around and smiled. "You're ready, aren't you?" And that meant? Ah, was he ready to paint? And indefinitely he of course felt like he wasn't ready to paint or look at a paint brush in general. He had a very pessimistic attitude towards going back inside his Art Studio. Years of perspiration all down the drain. Or the card box enhanced recycling system to be brutally honest. Itachi didn't answer with words, since he was never good at that. He stood from where he sat and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall felt like torture. Each step reminding him constantly of how he'd crushed his own dreams because he couldn't live the hype of others. And a cycling factor that made him rush down the very hall to spew out whatever was left in his stomach in the restroom toilet. The walls were mesmerising with each carving that showed him how he used to love everything regarding Leonardo or Micheal his swear steamed down his face because he was nervous to go back into that room. Probably were his art tools weren't and his heart shattered at how he wouldn't be there ever again. They rounded the corner and Itachi felt his heart pick up pace at seeing the sign he hung on the door. Maybe he wasn't ready, he clearly wasn't stable enough to do it. He clenched his fists together and ignored the pain. In his chest and in his hand. Sasuke furrowed his brows at seeing Itachi's near meltdown.

"You don't need to..Don't have to I mean. If you can't." Itachi wanted to say yes and run back to the seclusion of his room. But he didn't waste his time knitting for nothing. He shook his head and grabbed the golden doorknob. It was cold, meaning no one had entered the room since. He turned it slowly and moved the door open. It was dark and had a very unusual sense from when he'd first set it up. Inner turmoil or something other than that in him. He flicked the lights on and squinted. As usual the light was too bright. Bit brighter than those blue eyes Itachi lived for.

He stepped inside. So his feet began to move towards the closet in the back. Only one brush and a blue paint can was left. His canvas would be the wall. Itachi took in a deep breath and grabbed the tools. He sat in front of the wall for maybe thirty minutes. He hadn't even noticed how Sasuke was still watching from the doorway, as was his friends and his parents. Even Naruto. Itachi lifted his hand up and dipped it in the water then the paint. He slowly made one stroke and kept moving. His motions were almost constant for him. He hadn't even noticed he was painting an ocean until he deemed it finished. He blinked. He turned his head to see them all smiling and his mother tearing up, happy she had her son back. Itachi sighed. He never was one to quit anything he loved.

* * *

"Hah!? You're accepting the offer?!" Fuu happily screamed on the other line. Itachi knew he didn't have anything else going for him, and he had his artistic side back, better not let it go to waste. Though it would be very annoying as to how loud Fuu can be.

"That's what I said." Fuu screamed happily again, good thing Itachi was smart enough to move it from his ear.

"Ah this makes Fuu very happy! Okay, okay, Fuu will send two plane tickets for your first stop! Call Fuu in two hours to tell Fuu who you'll be taking! Goodbye!" Itachi blinked as the empty line beeped. Who'd he be taking? Sasuke was defiantly not going, he still had to worry about school. Itachi starting his career at his age would be good for him anyway. His parents already had to delay many things on his accord so neither of them. Distant family wasn't an option. He knew he couldn't go alone. Then the idea struck him. What about...Naruto?

"What they say?" Sasuke walked into the art studio. Glad to see everything how it was before he took it down, except paint wasn't splattered on the walls like before. But Itachi would fix that in a few days. "In two hours I need to tell them who'll be accompanying me." Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, "And you're not coming without finishing university." He opened his mouth to retort but shut it. Sasuke already knew everyone else who was family wasn't an option. And Itachi had barely any friends due to his lack of social skills. And who was the most social person Sasuke knew, Naruto of course. And Naruto was apparently "in love" with his brother so he'd accept in a heartbeat. But what of Itachi? "What about'-"

"Naruto." Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "Ah, yeah. His father wouldn't mind as much. Since Naruto's dumbass-"

"Language." Itachi muttered.

"-will most likely drop out and get his GED later on in life." Sasuke concluded. He pulled out his cellphone and clicked number 2, his speed dial number for Naruto. Labeled, 'the dobe (usarantonkachi)'. As it dialed he gave it to Itachi and stepped out of the room. Itachi felt his heart leap when Naruto answered with a, "Yo! Teme, what ya want?" Itachi completely ignored the insult pressed towards his younger brother and took in a deployment brrath, careful not to let Naruto hear. Why did his voice feel shaky and unsightly. His eyes were dry and his hands were shaking that he couldn't hold the cell properly. Naruto rose a brow. "Y~ello?" Itachi closed his eyes. "Naruto?" At least he didn't sttuter, "I - ah - need to tell you something," spoke to soon. Naruto widened his eyes. "Itachi...W-what's up?" Oh God, was Itachi breaking up with him, even though that wasn't possible since they weren't really together but a boy can hope and dream. Itachi opened his eyes.

"Would you care to join be on my artistic venture?" It took Naruto a few minutes to figure out what he had said. Itachi thought he'd logged out and check the phone twice. "Y-yes!" Itachi didn't know why but he had a grin spread across his face quickly. And the same for Naruto, he'd pack his stuff and run to their mansion as soon as possible.

* * *

"And be safe. Okay, honey?" Mikoto held back tears of joy as she kissed Itachi's forehead and hugged him again. Sasuke tried not to cry as well, but was failing miserably. And when Kiba asked if he was crying, he punched him in the face. Kiba was having a hard time as well. His best friend was leaving and he'd be stuck with the rest of the morons as his gang. The program was about a few years long, he didn't know what he'd do until then. Fugaku had a stern face but still was proud his son found his passion. Fugaku wasn't one of those rich father's that wanted their son to be a politician, but he wanted Itachi to be happy as any parent would want for their son.

Naruto was excited inside and out. He'd spend years with Itachi. _Itachi._ He was giddy. Itachi the same, only he didn't show his emotions as much as Naruto. Once everyone had their goodbyes in order Itachi was basically dragged out by Naruto to the car and to the airport. The silence between them was fawning for them. Naruto being himself hated silence. "Itachi, I'm sorry. About back in the hospital. If I..offended you, I didn't mean to." Itachi sighed. "It's nothing you did, it was just me getting ahead of myself." Naruto blushed, ahead of himself? As in he was thinking of 'this' and 'that'. Naruto turned away. Itachi hadn't noticed and boarded the plane having Naruto rush behind him. "So, Art Institute, huh? Who would've known?"

"I know you recommended me Naruto." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just..." Itachi smiled and cut him off with a warm smile. Naruto's heart leapt. Why did it feel so right to want to be leaving everything behind? To leave his friends for this one person that showed him a whole new world, aladdin style. Itachi blinked, was this the moment where he had to kiss Naruto? Naruto leaned forward unconsciously and Itachi deemed it as a yes. He didn't know what to do, which way did he turn his head, what did he do with his tongue and was he supposed to close his eyes or keep them open? Itachi went with his instincts and leaned forward as well. The kiss ended up not so great, with Naruto accidently bumping heads with him and yelping. "Ah...sorry.." Itachi smiled again and laughed, laughed more than ever before. Naruto stared in awe. Itachi smiled wider. "I just realized something Naruto." Naruto perked.

"This whole time, you've been my Inspirational Canvas."


End file.
